


In The Dark

by Chailyn_Kamaria



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Feral Behavior, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailyn_Kamaria/pseuds/Chailyn_Kamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twisted retelling of The Lost Boys; Star is a full initiate in danger of turning feral, while Max plays a deadly game with the lives of the boys hanging in the balance. If David wants to hold onto Star and his pack, he must play along at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing! Zip, nada. I don't think I even own the thoughts in my head. The Lost Boys belong to WB, no matter how much I may wish otherwise. I am making NO profit from this story whatsoever, unless you count the happiness I get every time someone reads it.
> 
> So yeah, sorry, I'm a Star Defender. ;)
> 
> Never saw what she saw in Michael, but I always kind of sympathised with her, however much I loved the Boys. Star constantly receives the wrath of the fanfic author, so this is my attempt to round out her character and give her a reason for doing the things she did.
> 
> This story is by no means perfect, but I love feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. :)

“They'll be coming for Laddie and me, won't they?” Star felt a jolt of panic as she realised she'd said those words out loud.

“They'll be coming for all of us.” Michael replied, absently looking out of the window.

 

**5 Hours Later:**

“Maybe he's not dead.”

“What?”

“Well it wasn't wood and I don't think it pierced his heart...”

“Star...”

“We need to help him.”

“Star, he's gone.”

“No! He's not gone, he wouldn't leave me.”

“Star, it's okay-”

“-No it's not okay. I'm sorry, David, I'm so sorry...”

 


	2. One Year Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Everlong" that is featured in this chapter. That honour belongs to the Foo Fighters.

Star sat on a rock at the far end of the beach, well away from the festivities that were going on behind her. The rock's iciness bled through the thin material of her glittery skirt, making her question, whether it was entirely dry. Shifting uncomfortably on her cold seat, she looked back with envy at the gypsies gathered around a roaring bonfire, whose embers danced in the night sky. It's smoky scent wafted over to her and made her stomach grumble.

She tried so hard to feel some of the happiness she was supposed to be feeling, but it never came. So that was that. Her fate was sealed. A deep sigh escaped her lips. The light stung her eyes, and once more she turned away from the celebrations in disgust. A gentle calm enveloped her as she returned to the inky darkness and the noise of the party behind her became the crash of waves against the pier.

“Everything okay?” The deep voice startled her as she hadn't heard anyone approach. She looked up into a pale face crowned with a shock of platinum spiked hair, which contrasted from his all-black attire. He didn't look much older than she was in appearance, but something in his pale blue eyes said otherwise.

“What's your name?” he asked, when she hadn't answered his first question. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

“You do speak English, right?” He laughed. Star nodded, not trusting her voice. Swallowing, she shrugged off her cautiousness.

“I'm Star.” She replied, and he smiled. It was an odd smile, though. Not one she was used to seeing on people when she told them her name. No jokes or lame pick-up lines followed, just an attempt to engage her in friendly conversation. Something in that smile unnerved her, however. Like he was privy to some joke that she was unaware of.

"I'm—"

"—I know who you are.” She interrupted quietly, recognising the glint in his eye. She had seen it straight away, but it had taken her a moment to confirm her suspicions.

"You do?” The boy replied with amusement in his voice.

“Yes. My family told me about you and your kind.”

“My kind?”

“You who 'walk with the night'.” She air-quoted, smiling at him. “Vampires.” She clarified.

“So, am I to be your next meal?” A bark of laughter escaped him.

“What if you are? You're going to stop me?”

“No. It doesn't bother me.”

“Why not? You tired of living?” He smirked.

“Not really. More tired of being told what I must do and who I must be.”

“Ah.” He sat beside her on the rock, following her gaze toward the ocean. She didn't remember inviting him to sit down, but she wasn't about to tell him to leave. She also hadn't intended to tell him her problems, but if she was about to die at least someone would see how miserable she was.

“Gypsy wedding.” Those two words were all she could manage.

“Who's the bride?”

“Me.”

“You?” He looked surprised. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“Bit young for marriage aren't you?” He frowned.

“On the contrary. I took too long choosing a suitor, so my parents have chosen for me.”

“Is that what the gathering is for?” he asked, nodding towards the gypsies gathered around the bonfire.

“Uh huh. Engagement ceremony.”

“And I take it that you don't like the suitor?”

“He's...nice...”

“But?” He prompted; however, she didn't get to answer.

“Star?” Voices were calling from the party. Star turned back to the vampire and smiled at him fearlessly.

“Will I be dead when they find me?” she asked. The vampire simply smiled and shook his head.

“Not yet.” He got up to leave, but turned when he heard Star's voice whispering softly on the night breeze.

“Wait, you never told me your name.”

“David.” He whispered back, and with that he was gone.

 

When he was sure that he was out of her line of sight, he resumed watching her as she returned to the gypsies with mock enthusiasm. She had been right; he had intended for her to be his meal. Gypsies were notoriously difficult to separate, and he didn't fancy his chances to take them all on at once without the boys for backup. He hadn't been able to believe his luck when _she_ broke away from them to be by herself.

 _She_.

He smiled to himself. She who knew _all_ (!) about vampires and yet was naïve enough to leave the safety of her brethren to be by herself in a town as infamous as Santa Carla for things that go-bump-in-the-night. He had meant to kill her, but he hadn't. She intrigued him for some unfathomable reason. He was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it, but with one smile from _her_ , he was dismayed to discover that she was just out of reach. Even so, that wouldn't last for long. David always got what he wanted.

 

oOo

 

She still remembered that night like it was yesterday. Star knew all about the “evils” that lurked below and sometimes above Santa Carla's beach town persona. Being brought up on stories of vampires who were vicious killing machines, incapable of thought or emotion; she was completely unprepared for actually meeting one in person and especially one as charming as David.

She had always been a dreamer, an adventurer. Constantly painting over the world with what she wanted to see rather than accepting how it was. However, as days became weeks since meeting _him_ , she had given into the fact that she was a gypsy and as such, should abide by her people's traditions. The women of the camp had been doing this for centuries so who was she to make waves? Nevertheless, she already knew the answer to that. She had always made waves, regularly asked questions, never satisfied with the way things were; an outcast among her own people.

The night of the hand-fasting and she found herself alone once again. Her mother had left her in the trailer after helping her get ready. She had sprigs and flowers in her hair, which was let down in a waterfall of wavy curls. A thin smudge of black lined her eyes, and berry juice stained her lips. Most gypsies had moved with the times and weren't so rigid with the customs; however, Star's family still held true to the traditions.

As she left the trailer, she smoothed down the top half of her dress, where the white cotton material had draped over the top of her waist cincher. She looked up to the night sky and became transfixed by her namesake and the way the moon cast a glittering path upon the ocean waves. She imagined walking across it and wondered where it might lead to. Another life perhaps?

She didn't hear him approach, hadn't even felt his presence, and she had been searching for it ever since they had first met. But don't they always say you never find what you are looking for until you're not looking for it? Had he been hunting her or had she drawn him to her? She wasn't sure, not that it mattered now. All she knew was that in that moment, she had been willing to die, and he knew it too.

 

_Hello, I've waited here for you_   
_Everlong..._   
_Tonight, I'll throw myself into_   
_And out of the red, out of her head she sang_

_Everlong – Foo Fighters_

  
  
Without saying a word he held out a gloved hand. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her away from her people adding the final touches for the ceremony. Feeling his lips brush against hers, she found herself whispering once again.

"Will I be dead when they find me?”

“They won't find you.” He whispered back.

 

_Come down, and waste away with me_   
_Down with me..._   
_Slow how, you wanted it to be_   
_I'm over my head, out of my head she sang_

_Everlong – Foo Fighters_

 

She felt her stomach drop as he launched them into the air and away from everything she had ever known. As they were flying, she became vaguely aware of a great pressure on her neck. David's embrace tightened, and all the energy seemed to drain from her body. She tried to breathe in the bitter cold night air, but all she could feel was a gurgling down her throat and unconsciousness suffocating her.

 

_Breathe out, so I could breathe you in_   
_Hold you in..._   
_And now, I know you've always been_   
_Out of your head, out of her head I sang_   
  
_And I wonder..._   
_When I sing along with you_   
_If everything could ever feel this real forever_   
_If anything could ever be this good again_   
  
_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_   
_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_   
_She sang..._

_Everlong – Foo Fighters_   


oOo

 

Star was cold when she awoke. Her eyes were unfamiliar with the sight that greeted them. Broken pillars, hanging vines and various junk splayed about the place. Where was she? She got up from her resting place and decided to take a look around.

She entered what seemed to be the main room. There was a broken fountain occupying the centre with candles around the lip and what used to be a candelabra sat in the middle. To her right behind one of the pillars, there was a staircase which for the most part was covered in rubble. She imagined the whole place must have been quite impressive before it was destroyed.

Shafts of sunlight broke in through various points and hurt her eyes. Star passed her hand through the nearest beam and felt a sharp tingling run up her arm, like pins and needles. The longer she held it there, the more the pain intensified; a white heat spreading until her whole arm was shaking. She quickly withdrew her hand before the pain became unbearable and returned to the mattress she had been lying on. She flexed her hand until the pain in her arm subsided, then fatigue took her like it never had before. Holding her head in her hands, she tried to recall the events of the previous night. She remembered getting ready for the hand-fasting, her need for solace and...David. The Vampire.

Her brain started to race through the folklore of the Vampire, that her people had taught her. Fear of sunlight, hypersensitive to silver, allergic to Holy Water. Warded off by garlic, but not harmed by it. Warded off by crosses, but only if they had been blessed. Repulsed by their reflection. And finally, their need to feed on an enzyme that resided in blood, human blood.

The Gypsies rarely had to fear the Vampire. Not only did they regularly work with many of the materials that warded them off, but the Elders also concocted spells that were specifically designed to keep them at bay from wherever they made their camp. Only those foolish enough to leave the safety of these barriers would be at the mercy of these "monsters."

 _Does that make me foolish or desperate?_   She wondered.

Maybe it was a little of both. What she was most perplexed about was why she had been turned? The answer to this question would have to wait until sunset, as sleep was calling to her intensely. She collapsed upon the old mattress, causing an explosion of dust to billow out from under her.

 

When she awoke for the second time, she found David watching over her, his cold eyes observing her and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly in a self-satisfied smirk.

“Somehow you're even more beautiful when you're asleep.”

“How long have you been standing there?” She asked him, irritably. She wasn't in the mood for this inane banter. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

“Since sunset.”

“Why?” Just a one worded question. Still, he seemed to understand what she was really asking him.

“I wanted you.” He said quietly, eyes down. If she didn't know any better, she'd think the expression on his face was reminiscent of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. On David however, there was no guilt or remorse, only truth.

“I wanted you to join us, be one of us.”

“Us?” She asked, fearing the answer.

“Yes, myself and my boys.”

“Your _boys_?” She scoffed.

_This just keeps getting better and better._

“Come. I'd like you to meet them.” He led her into the main room, where three other boys were waiting for David to return with his new "plaything."

“This is Marko.” He gestured to the curly blonde closest, who nodded in greeting. “Dwayne...” a dark-haired boy standing on the edge of the fountain next to another blonde-haired boy who David introduced as “Paul.”

“Pleasure.” She muttered sarcastically.

“Boys, this is Star. She's family now.”

“I am NOT your family.” Star turned on her heel, back to the mattress she had been sleeping on. She heard David speaking to the others in a voice so low, that she couldn't make out what he was saying. She looked up to find the “boys” had gone and David was making his way over to her. Taking a deep breath, she analysed his scent of cigarettes, blood and leather, which wasn't entirely offensive to her improved sense of smell. Shaking her head, she concentrated on her fury and confusion.

“Why would you do this to me?”

“You were so unhappy there. You seemed like you would be better suited to the life that I could give you.”

“That isn't a decision that you get to make.” She snarled, scoffing when he smirked at her defiance. They sat in silence for some time before she spoke again. The words clung to her throat, like her mouth felt it had to ask, but her brain refused to let it speak because it already knew the answer.

“I'd have to kill people, wouldn't I?”

“Yes.”

“Well what about animal blood?” David shook his head.

“Their blood doesn't contain enough of the enzyme that we need to survive.”

“So I've traded morality for immortality? Some trade...”

“I'm not sorry I turned you, Star. Besides, you kill animals for food.”

“I'm a vegetarian.” She replied deadpan. David looked worried until he realised she was joking. They both collapsed into laughter.

“Where did the others go?” She asked, once she regained her composure.

“To the Boardwalk. I said we'd meet them later, once I'd talked to you.”

“What is there to talk about, besides you turning me into a monster?"

“We're not monsters, Star. We're just a different species. Maybe I could show you around?”

“Around what?” She asked, intrigued how quickly he'd changed the subject.

“Here, the cave. It used to be the hottest resort in Santa Carla around 85 years ago, until— ”

“ —let me guess, the fault line?”

“Yeah. So now it's ours.”

“You live here?” She didn't know why she was so surprised. Did she really think they were going to live in houses like normal people?

“Yeah. We're far away enough from the town, so we don't have to worry about people poking their noses around. And if they do, the warning signs and state of the wooden bridge usually keep them away from the cave itself.”

He took her hand and led her out into the main area of the cave. The various light sources; the moon, the candles and lit oil drums reflected from scattered shiny objects around the room, casting eerie shadows across the cracked walls and broken architecture. David gestured to passages hidden behind rubble and explained where they led to.

“Over there leads to our collective room where we usually sleep, but we do have our individual rooms too. I'll show you to mine.”

“Whose bed was I sleeping in?” She asked, as he led the way to his room. She didn't like the idea that she'd been sleeping in a strange boy's bed. Hell, she didn't like this whole messy situation, but felt as long as she could control the little things, she'd have some grip on her sanity.

“It's yours. I brought the mattress over from a room near my own that had caved in. Here...”

David's room looked less lived in than the rest of the cave, if that was possible. It had no door and wasn't nearly as cluttered as the main cavern was. One end of the room had a worn, heavily scratched and cigarette burnt mahogany desk with brass pulls adorning the many drawers. On top it had a neat pile of papers and scattered empty and half-empty Marlboro packets. An unevenly balanced stack of books were leaning against one side of the desk, but curving considerably towards the wall. She wondered if he had actually read all of those books, or whether they were just there to make him look sophisticated.

At the other end of the room was a King-size mahogany sleigh bed, whose blankets and mattress looked like they were in dire need of cleaning, as was her own. She sighed as she realised that dirt was to be a part of her future as a vampire. She already felt the blackness creeping into her soul, tarnishing it with her craving for blood and her need to take human life just to linger in the shadows.

“What do you need your own rooms for, if you all sleep in one room?”

“Wait until you get to know Paul. Then you'll understand why.” He grinned at her. “Do you feel ready to go to the Boardwalk?”

“Will I have to kill tonight?”

“Not tonight, but soon. Tonight we'll just get you acquainted with your new senses; they can be overwhelming in a crowd.” She followed him out of the cave to where the boys kept their bikes.

“Bikes? I thought you could fly?”

“We can, but flying in full view of humans tends to freak them out.”

David helped her on behind him, which was to become her habitual place when she rode with the boys. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as they sped off at full speed along the cliff edge.

_And driving at this speed doesn't freak humans out?_

She thought to herself. She nearly jumped out of her skin when David's voice appeared in her head, and she could have sworn she felt him smirking.

 **David:** _Not when they see it's us._

 **Star:** _H-how?_

 **David:** _One of the perks of being a vampire, Star. The power of suggestion can be a powerful tool in luring prey._

 **Star:** _Can you get out of my head now?_

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. David was right about her new senses being overwhelming. From the speeding bike, she could feel the tremor of people moving about on the Boardwalk, hear the hum of the lights, see individual grains of sand and smell and taste...blood on the breeze. She felt herself changing. It was strangely exhilarating.

When they arrived at the entrance to the Boardwalk, David parked his bike next to three others and then showed her how to use her new skill to locate and contact the boys.

“Aren't you worried about someone stealing your bike?”

“There isn't anyone around here who would be foolish enough to steal our bikes.” She believed that. They met up with the other boys who were hanging around in front of the carousel.

“So do we have a new little sister or what?” asked Paul, with laughter in his voice. All eyes turned on her.

“Sure.” She sighed. Her mind was screaming that they were all killers and one day she would have to be too. However, that didn't mean she couldn't say good-bye to her old life.


	3. Could You Remind Me of the Time When We Were So Alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the song “Franklin” that is featured in this chapter. That honour belongs to Paramore.

“Star, the sun's coming up, get inside the cave.” She stretched out her bare legs across the cool rocks in the warm rainfall, ignoring Marko's warning. The sun's rays wouldn't hurt her as badly as they did the boys, and she wasn't about to leave this little paradise she'd found. Besides, she was still angry with David and couldn't see why her staying up past her “bedtime” was anyone’s concern.

“Where is she?” She heard David ask Marko just as the first of the rays burst over the horizon. Marko mumbled something she couldn't hear, but she soon felt David glaring at her from the cave entrance.

“Star, what are you doing?”

“Enjoying the sunrise.”

“Get in. The cave. NOW!” She laughed and turned to face him.

“Why don't you come out and get me?” She challenged. Marko sighed heavily, and went back inside. David, however, turned up the collar on his coat, stormed out of the entrance, scooped her up and carried her back into the cave. Although the rays hadn't been prominent enough for him to burst into flames, they had been sufficiently strong to scald his skin.

He dumped her unceremoniously onto the love-seat, his fury surging down on her. They glowered at each other for some time, neither of them giving in to the other. As soon as the thought of them staying like this all day entered her head, David sighed and walked off in the direction of the boys' room.

“If you want to go out and catch a tan, go ahead.” She hadn't expected him to give up so easily, maybe it was because they were both as stubborn as each other. As soon as he'd gone, she wrapped herself up in her shawl and left the cave. She'd never liked being told what to do and to leave one controlling family for another almost didn't seem fair. If she was fated to become a vampire, she was going to have just one last day to savour what it was like to be human.

Star made her way to the beach and a shady patch of shore under the pier, dipping her toes into the cool water. She enjoyed the sensation of the wet sand enveloping around the soles of her feet and then washing away as the sluggish waves lapped at them half-heartedly. She occasionally watched the day-workers picking up trash from along the beach, but mostly she watched the ocean. The Sun's rays grew stronger as the hours passed, she began to feel more lethargic. She didn't want to be asleep on the beach all day and the cave was too far away, so she decided to visit the gypsy camp and say good-bye to her family.

 

“Star?! Where have you been? We feared something terrible had happened to you.” Her mother embraced her tenderly, tears welling up behind her eyes.

“I'm okay, Mama. I just...I couldn't marry him.”

“Shh, we'll talk about it later. Come and see the family, first.” She followed her deeper into the camp towards their trailer. She opened the door, and the sweet smell of cinnamon wafted out. She was about the follow her in, when she was knocked back. She shook her head and looked into her mother's fearful eyes. The spells and wards that had protected us for so long, had now shown her family what she had become.

“Demon!” her mother whispered, terrified.

“No, mama, it's me, Star. I won't hurt you. I just wanted to come see you.”

“DEMON!” She screamed, alerting the entire camp to Star's presence. They came running to see what had her mother so upset.

“I'm not a demon.” She tried to reassure them, but just then someone splashed a gypsy equivalent to holy water over her. She screamed in pain and shock as her skin bubbled up and began to melt where the water had splashed her.

“Cast out the demon!” Someone shouted.

“Please don't do this! I don't want to hurt any of you.” Before she knew what was happening, she had been restrained and knocked to the floor.

 

_When we get home, I know we won't be home at all_  
 _This place we live_  
 _It is not where we belong,_  
 _And I miss who we were_  
 _And the town that we could call our own_  
 _Going back to get away after everything has changed_  
  
 _Cause you remind me of the time when we were so alive_  
 _(Everything has changed)_  
 _Do you remember that?_  
 _(Everything has changed)_  
 _Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind_  
 _(Everything has changed)_  
 _Do you remember that ?_

_Franklin - Paramore_

oOo

  
She gingerly opened her eyes to darkness, unable to move any of her limbs. Blinking away stinging tears, she could just make out the Gypsies stacking firewood onto a large bonfire. Although she no longer needed to breathe, the thick smoke drifted down her throat and clutched tightly at her lungs, making her choke. Panic took hold of her as she realised they truly meant to “cleanse” her soul and rid her of the “demon” that had entered her body.

“Please, you can't do this.” Her plea turned into a yelp as one of the Gypsy Elders chastised her with the Holy Water.

“Quiet, Demon!” She turned to the rest of the Gypsies gathered around her in fear. “Do not listen to its lies!” Once the Gypsy Elder was satisfied with the bonfire and that all was prepared, she turned to address the camp.

“My family, tonight is a sad one as we bid farewell to our daughter, Star. Let us burn her body so this demon may no longer haunt her shell.”

She tried to wriggle free from her restraints, but they held fast. The board she was tied to was hoisted into the air and carried towards the fire. She screamed and convulsed violently. The board bounced free from the hands who held it and onto the hard ground, where it broke in half. Star untangled herself from the loosened ropes and stood up to face her captors.

The ropes bit into her skin, leaving deep lacerations all over her body. Some of the rope had fused into her skin where she had been splashed with the Holy Water. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Gypsies advancing on her with all manner of vampire deterrents. Using her other senses she could tell she was trapped. If she wanted to get out, she'd need to become the monster, she had sworn to them that she wasn't.

“If you want a demon...” She whispered. “...then I'll give you a demon...”

Her fangs elongated; eyes turned amber rimmed with red and her facial muscles morphed into her vampire-self. Drawing on strength and courage, she prepared herself to fight those she had once called family.

 

_So we stand here now,_  
 _And no one knows us at all_  
 _I won't get used to this,_  
 _I won't get used to being gone_  
 _And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying_  
 _And going back to get away after everything has changed_  
  
 _Cause you remind me of the time when we were so alive_  
 _(Everything has changed)_  
 _Do you remember that?_  
 _(Everything has changed)_  
 _Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind_  
 _(Everything has changed)_  
 _Do you remember that ?_

_Franklin - Paramore_

  
As she became a blur of fangs and fists, all she could think about was getting back to the boys. Gypsy law said that once married, you “belonged” to your new family; and you were to leave your old one behind. So for all intents and purposes Star had married into David's "family." However; fighting her old family to get back to her new one, still seemed wrong, and she froze when she came fang to face with her father. Morphing into her human-face, she dropped to her knees. As she looked up into his eyes for forgiveness, the sound of wings filled the air and cold metal plunged through her chest.

“David...” She whispered, before falling face down onto the soft grass.

 

 _Taking up our time..._  
 _It's taking up our time..._  
 _It's taking up our time._  
 _We can't go back, we can't go back at all_  
 _It's taking up our time  
_ _Taking up our time..._

_Franklin - Paramore_

  
The Lost Boys came for her, protecting their new sister from all who may harm her. Screams and growls deafened her, while blood, fear and anger hung bitterly in her nostrils. She was scooped up and dragged away from the chaos.

“Star! Get up, we need to get out of here.”

“I'm...sorry...”

“Not now. Just hold onto me. Boys let go!"

Pain shot through her body as David lifted her off the ground and launched into the air. She passed out during the flight back to the cave, and woke up on the tattered couch. All four boys were staring down at her, but she couldn't work out if they were looks of pity or annoyance.

“Are you okay?” David blinked at her, not giving away any emotion on his face. She struggled to sit up, wincing at the pain in her stomach from the stab wound and trying not to throw up.

“I think so...”

“Should heal okay, didn't hit anything major; I don't think.” Dwayne confirmed, as he helped Star take a drink. His “I don't think” hadn't reassured her. She almost spat out the liquid coursing down her throat, when she realised it was blood, however, the strength it gave her quelled any desire to.

“What were you doing, Star?” David asked her; his voice controlled.

“I just...” Star sighed as she realised what she was about to say sounded stupid, but it was the only thing she could think of to justify her actions; if anything could. “...I just wanted to say good-bye to them.”

“To your family who hate vampires? Smart.” Paul laughed, although no one laughed with him.

“Boys, why don't you go out and hunt. I need to talk with Star.” Slowly, Dwayne, Paul and Marko left. She reluctantly looked up at David, who appeared to be preparing to repeat a speech she'd heard countless times in her youth from her parents. The old – “I'm not angry, just disappointed.”

“That's not what I was going to say, Star.”

“How did you— ”

“ —I know why you went back to them, Star. However, you need to understand, that by your choice or not, that part of your life is over now. I know that you're having trouble...adjusting— ”

“ —Adjusting, is that what you call it?! You mean _adjusting_ to becoming a killer?” He held his hand up, to prevent her from saying anything further.

“Your actions put all of us in danger. _My_ family, Star. Whether you want to join us or not is irrelevant, though I assure you, you will. The next time you expose my family to a threat like that, I will— ”

“ —You'll what? Kill me? Go on, put me out of my misery, like you should have done the first time we met!” His hand was around her throat so fast, she hadn't seen his arm move.

“Don't. Test. Me.” He said in a controlled voice, his eyes glittering with specks of hate. She was pushing him over the edge, and she didn't want an enraged vampire in her face.

“I'm going out to hunt. Do what you want.” He let go of her and walked out of the cave, leaving her in a crumpled heap on the love-seat. Star's breath came in shallow bursts as she tried to calm herself down. She felt a spasm of pain, and she wasn't sure if it was from her stab wound, or if it truly hurt to have him leave her like that. She made her way over to her bed and lay down, giving her wounds time to heal and time to think about what she really wanted.

 

oOo

 

Marko was the first to come back, waiting for Star to notice him standing politely by the entrance to her "room." She liked Marko. Out of the other boys, he was the only one that she could hold a conversation with besides David. Paul couldn't be serious for more than a minute at best, and she got the feeling that Dwayne didn't like her unbalancing the stable home-life the pack had.

“Come in, Marko.” She sighed when she felt his presence.

“I brought you something.”

“What is it?” She asked intrigued. He pulled a black bag from behind him and dumped it in front of her.

“I thought maybe you were missing home a little, so I snuck back to the gypsy camp and brought you some things.”

“Thank you, but how did you get in there without being seen?”

“Oh they weren't actually in the camp. I figured they tossed them out after we left. Cleansing and all that bullshit.”

“Right...” Star sighed sadly. She smiled gratefully at Marko, taking the bag from him and looking through it. Clothes, shawls, cushions and a teddy bear she'd had since she was little. She took out the teddy bear carefully and held it close to her chest, earning her a childish grin from Marko.

“No teasing.” She smiled, playfully. He held his hands up and shook his head.

“How long since you left your family?” Star asked him. Even with his vampiric style, she could tell he had at one time belonged to her brethren. That he was once a gypsy too.

“Long time ago.”

“Has David got a thing for gypsies?” Marko laughed.

“Not at all. Paul was a runaway, and I'm not sure where Dwayne came from. He and David were already Brothers when they came to Santa Carla.”

“How do you do it, Marko? Killing night after night?”

“We don't hunt every night, Star. And believe me, it does get easier.”

“That's the thing. I'm not sure I want it to get easier.”

“There's no going back, Star. And the longer you resist, the harder it's going to be.”

“You guys must really hate me, huh? Coming in here and upsetting everything.”

“You're having a tough time adjusting; it happens. I think we just feel uncomfortable around you, because you remind us of how hard it was for us”

“Did you have trouble too?”

“Everyone has doubts at the beginning, no matter what David says. It all depends on how long it takes you to accept what you are.”

“Thank you, Marko. For everything.”

“Your welcome.” He winked at her, and made his way to his own room. Star cuddled up with her bear and drifted into sleep.

 

She woke up in the middle of the day, still clutching the worn bear to her chest. She smiled to herself, knowing her decision was made. Gingerly getting out of bed she made her way to David's room, hoping that he had chosen his own room to sleep in today. She peered into his room and found his sleeping form on the bed; arms crossed over his chest. It amused her to see how innocent he looked when he slept, almost child-like. Part of her wanted to let sleeping vampires lie, but Star knew if she didn't tell him now, she would change her mind.

“David?” She whispered, blowing softly on his cheek.

“Hmm?” He stirred.

“I think I'm ready.” He turned over and smiled at her, still half-asleep.

“You're certain?"

“I'm sure.”

He held out his hand, inviting her to lay with him. As she joined him, he kissed her forehead and a sigh of approval escaped his lips. Nothing was said, but Star knew she belonged to him now. Before sleep completely took hold of her, she watched David's cold, calculating eyes withdraw behind lids that reverted him back into the child-like repose she had witnessed earlier. It unnerved her. When you know something is that dangerous you want it to act that way. You don't want to see what might have been before, no matter how distorted the image.

  
 _Cause you remind me of a time_  
 _When we were so alive_  
 _Do you remember that?_  
 _Do you remember that?_

_Franklin - Paramore_

 


	4. Innocence & Naïveté

It was five months later and Star hadn't made her first kill, although things were getting easier. At first, it was because she was still healing from the fight with her family; moving was painful and she could hardly be stealthy and discreet when every wrong move had her screaming in agony. After her injury had healed, she wasn't as certain as she had been five months ago about becoming a full vampire. Fear of the unknown got the better of her.

Occasionally Star would make excuses not to go hunting with the boys as she was still uncomfortable about the idea of taking human lives. They saw right through her lies, but didn't push her. The tension between them had died down, and Star began to feel more comfortable joining in with the boys and their antics around town.

She also began to add her own touches around the cave. Draping scarves and shawls over the furniture that the boys had found in uninhabitable rooms that they thought she might like. Yards of lace were hung up as curtains around her bed, to give herself a little more privacy – much to the disappointment of Paul. She even fashioned a kind of mobile from various junk she had found lying on the beach, which they had hung up above the fallen chandelier. As an apology gift, Star made each of the boys a special earring. Each one was different, but she made sure that it fit their individual style.

The boys in return taught her how to communicate with them telepathically and other things like survival tactics, should she ever need them. They also taught her how to lure her prey, which they promised her would come in handy when she was a full vampire. For the moment, Star was the hook that reeled in the boys' own prey.

Although the tension between Star, Marko, Paul and Dwayne had gone, the tension between herself and David seemed to be getting worse. She had more or less promised him that she was ready to be like them, and still hadn't made her first kill. David would allow her to roam the Boardwalk on her own, but he'd always be disappointed when she came back the same as when she had left.

After four nights of this test, it started to work. Star felt a hunger she never had before. Unfortunately, she was in a deserted part of the beach, trying to get her cravings to die down. She needed to find something to eat and soon. A searing pain burned throughout her body, dropping her to her knees. Blind panic took hold of her as she realised she couldn't breathe. She gripped handfuls of sand in an effort to control the pain.

“Hey? You okay?” Star looked up at the owner of the voice with spots swimming in front of her eyes.

“You want me to get someone...”

His voice became muffled in her ears until all she could hear was his heart beating and the blood pumping through his body. Before Star could stop herself, she had grabbed him by the neck and was draining him. His hands clawed at her face and arms, but her desperate hunger had made her grip strong and soon his body began to go limp.

oOo

Star dumped the body the way the boys had shown her and went looking for them to tell them the good news. She couldn't help but feel like a huge weight had been lifted, and now she was free to do what she wanted. It was an intoxicating feeling, that had her skipping and dancing across the sand. She slowed her steps as she heard raised voices to her right, and followed them until she came upon a little boy of about ten years old, cornered by two men.

“I'm lost is all. I'm just trying to find my Mom.” The boy was saying, but the men just laughed.

“Well the problem is, Squirt, is that you're in our territory, and we don't like trespassers!”

“We're on the beach; it's a public place. It belongs to everyone.” The boy fired back. She had to hand it to him; he was handling his fear well. The guy on the right glared at him and grabbed the boy by his collar.

“You wanna say that again to my face?”

Forgetting the fact that she was outnumbered, and she had only just made her first kill; Star spoke up from the shadows and got between the two men and the little boy.

“Hey! What the hell is wrong with you two? He's just a kid!”

She realised her mistake as they turned and faced her; eyes glowing menacingly, she caught their scent and Star knew what she had accidentally stumbled upon. However, it was too late to disappear into the shadows now.

“Get out of here! 'T’ain’t nothing to do with you.” The left vampire snarled, baring his newly dropped fangs.

“Yeah, newbie. This is our kill.” The one holding the kid clarified.

“I'm perfectly capable of finding my own and when I do it won't be an innocent kid because I'm too weak to take on someone my size!” Star winced after the insult had left her mouth.

_I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut..._

“Our own size, huh? You mean like...you?” The right vampire dropped the boy and shifted into his vampire façade, advancing on her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. She started to back up, trying desperately to contact the boys.

“Run!” She shouted to the boy, who didn't hesitate to pick himself up and get the hell out of there. The advancing vampire cried out in frustration and yelled to his partner.

“Get after him, Eddie! I'll take care of her.” She felt her own features change as a silent rage grew inside of her.

“You know, if you weren't such an interfering bitch, I'd consider making you my girl. I'd have to share you with my brother, though. We share everything.”

“That's such a tempting offer, but I'm taken.”

“Too bad.”

He leapt forward; Star dodged to her right a fraction too late and felt his claws tear through her arm. She threw a weak punch with her left hand and caught him at an odd angle on his chin. He staggered back a few steps and spat on the sand. In one swift movement, he slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to the ground. The left side of her face felt like it was on fire. She felt the grains of sand cling to the blood from her wounds, making it itch like crazy but all she could do was lay there, dazed until she felt his weight on top of her.

“Usually I have a problem with hitting women, but for you, I'll make an exception.”

Star closed her eyes as he tightened his hand around her throat and pulled his arm back, ready to punch her. However, nothing happened. She'd been preparing to scratch, bite and kick when the blow came, but nothing happened. Star opened her eyes to find her attacker lying unconscious on the sand next to her.

A lump of guilt lodged in her throat as she braced herself for the annoyance in David's eyes. However, when she looked up her eyes met the little boy, whom she'd protected. He stood over her holding a length of driftwood almost as big as he was. The end he had used to knock out the vampire, was methodically dripping blood. Star smiled at him.

“I thought I told you to run.”

“I did, but I came back.”

“What's your name?”

“Laddie.”

“I'm Star.”

“Are you okay?”

“I am n—LOOK OUT!” She screamed as the vampire known as Eddie, tackled the boy, knocking the driftwood out of his hands and sank his teeth into Laddie's neck.

“NO!”

oOo

“What are you doing here?” Max growled, as he noticed the four boys striding their way arrogantly into his video store.

“You said you wanted to see me.” David smirked.

“I didn't mean here and you damn well know it.”

“Well, I'll guess we'll go then—"

“No, come in the back. I don't want people to see you in here.”

Max asked Maria to make sure that they were not disturbed, before leading them into the back room. He sat down at his desk across from them, but before he could chastise their behaviour, his phone rang. David sat down casually on the couch and took this opportunity to analyse the room he was in. They were rarely permitted inside the video store, not that that stopped them. But, whatever David was expecting; this wasn't it.

He supposed this was Max's office, although Max would never be as formal as that around humans. It was all rather bland. No neon perspex hanging from the ceiling or stuck to the walls. No televisions playing cheesy B-movies or music videos and no pop music blaring from the speakers. Just boring beige walls and Max's monotonous voice droning on about some order that was delayed. David looked up at the boys; who were leaning uncomfortably against the walls, with a smile telling them they would be out of here soon.

“I thought I told you to mind me, David.” said Max, once he had put the phone down.

“You did. Doesn't mean I listened.”

“So I've noticed. Who's the girl?”

“What—”

“—and don't bother pretending you don't know who I'm talking about. The girl – who is she?”

“Her name is Star.”

“Have you been trying to impress pretty girls with the size of your choppers again?”

Paul started to snigger, but thought better of it when he saw Max's glare.

“Not at all. She already knew all about us.”

“How is that possible?”

“Her folks told her.” David sighed. He hadn't intended to tell Max everything about Star, but if it meant he could get out of here faster...

“Her folks?” Max's eyes widened in realisation. He was across the room faster than David could blink, pinning him up against the wall with one hand.

“You brought a Gypsy into my family?!”

“She's strong, Max; she'll make you proud.”

“I don't give a shit if she could become the strongest vampire ever known. I will not have filthy Gypsy blood watering down my legacy. Now get rid of her!”

Max released his grip from David's throat. David felt his bruised neck and coughed, wincing at the dull pain it brought.

“I can't do that, Max.”

“Why not? Oh don't tell me, you're infatuated with her! For fuck's sake, David, stop thinking with what's in your pants and start thinking about what is best for this family.”

“I am—"

"—no you're not. You are never going to rise higher than you are, or gain the respect of your peers in this town if you don't start playing by the rules.”

“Maybe I like the way things are.”

“You do? Well, I could make things a lot less comfortable if you don't do as you're told.”

“Hey! I'm not your hell hound, Max. You can't threaten to put me in the pound because I bark at the neighbours.”

“That's exactly what I can do—”

“—she stays. End of.”

“Fine. But she's your responsibility, David.”

“That goes without saying. Anything else?”

“No, you can go.”

They filed out of the back room, and just as they were leaving, Max called after them.

“Don't come in here any more. I catch you shoplifting in here again I'm going to call beach security, or worse your parents.”

David chuckled silently to himself as he made his way to his bike. A flash of concern flitted briefly across his face as the engine roared to life. He nodded to the other boys to see if they had also received the mental distress call. Star was in trouble again.

oOo

They found her on the beach, huddled over a small form and two bodies either side of her. The boys sensed the change in her, knew she had made her first kill. However, what should have been cause for celebration disintegrated into fear and concern as they drew closer to Star and the body she held in her arms.

“Star, what have you done?” asked David, trying to keep his anger under control.

“I-I...k-killed...” she managed between sobs.

“I see that.” David gestured to the bodies around her. Paul and Marko were giving each other nervous glances, unsure of what the best thing to say or do was in this situation. Star looked up at David in distress, as she realised he believed she was responsible for the death in their midst.

“No, I-I didn't kill them.” She averted her eyes and then snarled “Except for that one...” gesturing to the body on her right.

“They're vampires, David.” Dwayne confirmed, after examining the body on Star's left.

“They were going to hurt him. He was only a kid, and I didn't know what they were until it was too late, so I told him to run and I tried to fight them...” she knew she was babbling and half of what she was saying, didn't even make sense to herself, but somehow they got the gist of what she was trying to tell them.

“Have you seen them before, Dwayne?” David asked him.

“No.”

“What about you two?”

Paul and Marko took a quick glance at the bodies and shook their heads.

“Probably out-of-towners.” Paul shrugged.

“That's no excuse.” Dwayne spat. He sat next to Star and stroked the hair of the boy.

“Dwayne...I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no.” David warned.

“We can't just toss him, David.”

“What are you two talking about?” asked Star, bewildered.

“We cannot turn a kid—"

"—turn him? You mean to make him like us?” Star asked.

“I said no.”

“David, if there's some chance of saving him...”

“There isn't. He's already dead. Making him one of us won't change that.”

“Please, David. He saved my life.”

David looked into the pleading glances of Star and Dwayne and then the hesitant ones belonging to Paul and Marko.

“No. We can't. There are rules about this sort of thing.”

“Rules have never bothered you before.” Muttered Dwayne, loud enough for David to hear him.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” asked David. Dwayne glanced at Star and then at David. “Fine. But, he'll be your responsibility. Both of you.” David tried to recall why that sentence sounded familiar and inwardly groaned as he realised Max had said the exact same thing to him about Star only moments before.

“So what do I do?” Star asked.

“Uh-no, _you_ don't do anything.” scoffed David. Nonetheless, he pondered; Star becoming a Sire would cement her place within their little family and make it harder for Max to demand they get rid of her. Upon quickly weighing the pros and cons in his head, David decided it was probably safer to stay on Max's good side for now. He wasn't about to give Max yet another reason to be pissed off with him. Not tonight anyhow.

“But you just said he was my responsibility.” She countered.

“I meant watching out for him, Star. You've only just made your first kill. You're not ready to take on Sire duties. Dwayne can handle it. Paul, Marko; come with me, we'll get rid of these two. Meet us back at the cave.”

“So how does this work?” Star asked, intrigued by what was about to happen.

“Usually we'll use bottled blood, make an informal ceremony of it. However, time is a factor for us right now.”

Star watched as Dwayne bit hard into his wrist, and held it over the boy's mouth. Blood flowed out of Dwayne and into Laddie, and she became transfixed by how it poured like water out of a tap. Soon the blood-flow eased and became little more than a trickle. When it stopped completely, Dwayne removed his wrist and licked his self-inflicted wound clean.

“Come on, let's get him back to the cave.”

“Should I watch him?” Star asked Dwayne, as they made Laddie comfortable in a bed next to hers.

“I doubt he'll wake up before sunset.” He replied. “I'm going to go out and feed real quick. Will you be okay by yourself?”

“Yeah. I'm going to tend to my wounds.”

“Just try not to get into any more trouble, yeah?”

“Very funny.”

“Oh and Star?”

“Hmm?”

“Well done on your first kill. Good to have you with us.”

Star finally felt accepted into the Lost Boys. She was theirs and they were hers, and at the time it felt like nothing would ever change that. Little did she know, how wrong she was...

 

 


	5. Set In Motion

“Damn, I left my jacket on the beach.”

“Leave it, I'll get you a new one.” David said impatiently.

“I don't want a new one; I want that one.” Star nudged him playfully.

“She does look pretty hot in it, David.” Paul laughed, earning him a glare from David. Star giggled silently, trying to hide her amusement from him.

“I promise I won't be long, please?”

“You'll come straight back?”

“Yes, I'll come straight back. Wouldn't want me falling in with the wrong crowd, would we?"

David gave her a warning look, which she returned with a smile. Teasing him about his overprotective ways, was one of her favourite games, just as his manipulation over where she could go and who she could talk to was one of his. Star had discovered in the months she had lived with the boys, that a relationship with David; either romantic or otherwise was impossible without playing along with his mind games.

David looked at each of the knowing glances on each of his boys' faces, and then to Star, who already knew she had won this round.

“Fine.” David replied in his controlled tone of voice.

"She's turning you soft, man." Dwayne mumbled loud enough for David to hear. David sighed, knowing it was true.

Star hurried back through the crowds to the beach. If she had been mortal, it would be near impossible to remember the exact spot, they had been earlier that night, especially with the darkness overwhelming most senses. Being a vampire, she no longer needed to rely solely on memory or sight, when her sense of smell had increased exponentially.

Within a few minutes, Star had located her jacket and ran over to it, brushing off the sand and slipping into the familiar feel of it around her shoulders. She had started walking back when her enhanced hearing told her there was someone behind her. Of course, it might simply be a party-goer; as she passed quite a few on her way here. However, the footsteps shadowed her own movements, which could only mean that someone was following her.

_He really doesn't trust me._

Star thought bitterly to herself. She had been full now for just over six months and still hadn't been allowed completely out of David's sight, in case she had “urges” beyond her control and drew unnecessary attention to the boys. The transition had been hard on her, and it had taken some time to become altogether comfortable with joining the ranks of her brethren.

Star understood David's reasons for keeping her by his side, truly she did, but how could she ever learn to be restrained if she wasn't allowed off the leash every now and then? She decided to take out her frustration on whoever was stalking her.

“Which one of you is my designated shadow tonight, huh?” Only to find it wasn't one of the boys. Granted it was a boy, just not someone whom she recognised. His hair was dark with a platinum-blonde streak. He had a hard, angular face and a mouth that seemed to be permanently turned up into a sneer.

“Sorry, thought you were somebody else.” She mumbled.

“That's alright. Hey, you ride with them bikers, right?” His voice was deep and gravelly and his words spoken slowly, deliberately.

“Um, yeah.” She answered cautiously.

“Where are they now? Doesn't seem right that they should let a girl like you roam around on your own.”

“I can take care of myself.”

He laughed.

“I'm sure you can. I’m Greg, and you are?”

“I've got to go.”

“No. You don't.”

“What?”

Star turned to find a group of haphazardly dressed men, closing in on her. She drew on her increasing strength and punched Greg as hard as she could. The rest of the gang grabbed her before she could swing again.

“You little bitch!” One of them screamed at her.

“Now. That wasn't very nice was it? We were just being friendly, is all.” Greg got up, dabbed at the side of his mouth where Star had hit him and spat the blood out, sending its delicious scent over to her. The smell made her head swim and her body began to shake. It felt as though she hadn’t eaten in a month, not half-an-hour ago. The guys holding her tightened their grip, thinking that she was trying to escape.

_Oh God, let me go…please, I don’t want to hurt you._

“Get your hands off me.” She growled. A part of her questioned why she was allowing this to continue, when all she had to do was…

“And what if we don't, hmm?”

_Just rip his throat out, Star, it would be so easy._

_NO!_

_I made David a promise._

Greg cupped her face and tried to kiss her. Instinct took over as she lashed out and bared her fangs, snapping at anything within biting distance. Star thought she had learned her lesson from when she had saved Laddie. It was obviously a lesson she hadn't learned completely. A haze had settled over her and now all that mattered was feeling the sensation of blood pouring down her throat.

In the blur that was Star fighting off grabbing hands and the boys trying to overpower her, someone managed to land a blow to her stomach. It seemed silly that she should still be affected by such things when she couldn't essentially be winded, maybe it was the shock of the action. Either way, the haze lifted slightly and Star crumpled up into a ball on the sand. Greg made his way over and lifted her up by the shoulder of her jacket, and with his other hand, he made a fist and punched her hard in the face. Star tried to drag herself backward, but the guys behind held her down. She felt Greg's weight fall on top of her and his hands wrestling with her clothes while the others cheered him on.

“Oh you _really_ don't want to do that.” She said through gritted teeth.

“And why's that?”

There was a growl behind him. When he turned round his head snapped around, and a spray of blood and sweat hit her in the face, setting off her blood-lust once more. A violent brawl ensued as the Surf-Nazi's tried to protect their leader from the newcomer. Star got to her feet and landed a few punches of her own. Once they started to run she collapsed onto the sand. A hand reached for hers, and she lashed out. The arm that was defending her from her attacker received a playful nip. Looking up she realised that the hands reaching for her belonged to Dwayne.

“What happened?” he asked, as his features transformed back into his human visage with a scowl on his face.

Star shook her head - she wasn’t entirely sure herself. Dwayne held out his hand once more and this time; she reluctantly took it. Star really didn't want to go back and face David right now. She loved him, but it seemed like all she did these days was disappoint him, and the mental torture that he put her through when he was proved right was unbearable.

David had been very specific about the type of prey she was allowed to hunt, while she adjusted to her new self. Groups such as that were out of the question unless she had the boys to back her up, as someone could easily escape. They were fun for just letting yourself go, and yet even in those feeding frenzies she hadn’t felt herself lose control like she just had.

Dwayne led her back to the bikes at a leisurely pace with his arm around her shoulders. She shivered, but not from the cold. She was unused to this sort of loving touch from her brothers. Sure they hugged and rough-housed, but this gentle embrace was usually reserved for David alone. Taking care of Laddie had brought Star and Dwayne closer, but she still didn't feel as familiar with him as she did with the others.

“Why didn’t you call for us?” He asked, so quietly that she wasn't sure he had actually spoken. She shrugged, trying to ignore the first thought that had popped into her head…

_Why would I? They belonged to me._

“You didn't kill them.”

_I would have, if you hadn’t intervened._

“I didn't think David would like that many bodies on his hands.” She answered quickly. Where were these thoughts coming from? Star jumped as a bark of laughter escaped Dwayne’s mouth.

“What's funny?”

“You worry more about the clean up than whether you could have handled them all? You're definitely becoming one of us, Star.” She tried to smile, however, it fell when she saw David. Paul and Marko were trying to keep Laddie amused, and David was getting more impatient by the second.

“There you are. Where have you been?”

“David...” Marko nudged him when he noticed Star. David's eyes went wide as he took in the dishevelled state she was in. The tears in her favourite jacket, the blood falling from her nose and mouth, the bruises around her eyes already starting to show.

“Star?” Laddie cried, scrambling off the back of Paul's bike and into her arms.

“It's okay, Laddie. I'm okay.”

“What the hell happened?” asked David.

“Surf-Nazis. Jumped her.” Dwayne established. David turned an impressive shade of red, before muttering something about killing them, and speeding off into the night.

“David!” She screamed after him, but he'd already gone.

“Get on!” Marko said to her, revving his engine. “We gotta catch him before he does something stupid.”

They raced off after him, weaving in and out of the crowds, earning them curses as they passed. Paul caught sight of David tearing past the stadium and increased his speed. With one swift movement, he skidded in front of David's bike, blocking his way.

“Paul, get out of my way!” As Dwayne and Marko pulled up next to him, Star jumped off Marko's bike and grabbed David's gloved hand.

“David, don't.”

“They hurt you— ”

"Yeah, and we'll get them for it, but not here, not now.”

“C'mon, David. You're the one who's supposed to be teaching her self-control.” Paul laughed. David nodded and smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

“Hey, you!” They all looked around to see a portly security guard waving his baton at them.

“Is there a problem?” David asked as innocently as David could.

“Yes there is. I'm sick of you kids terrorising the Boardwalk.”

“It won't happen again.”

“Damn right it won't. Stay off the Boardwalk. Consider this a warning.” He scowled at us and turned away, probably off to spoil someone else's fun. Star was unsure if vampires possessed killing stares, but the way they were all glaring at the security guard, she doubted he'd be alive for much longer.

“Come on, Boys. Time to go home.” David sighed irritably. He helped Star onto the back of his bike and headed towards the cave at breakneck speeds. Despite the pain that embraced her, she wrapped her arms around his waist tighter as he increased to a speed that left the others trailing far behind.

His muscular body was unusually tense under her touch, and she started to fear what he might be planning. Not only, had “his girl” been attacked, but some asshole had actually attempted to tell his gang what they couldn't do. She wouldn't want to be an enemy of The Lost Boys right now.

David pulled up sharply next to the wooden steps. He was already heading across the rickety bridge, and was nowhere to be found inside the cave once the boys caught up. As soon as they reached the bottom of the rubble covered steps leading into the cave, Paul immediately turned on his rock-box, and normality seemed to resume. Marko attended to the few pigeons that had decided to roost inside the cave for the night, while Dwayne sat with Laddie, reading comic books to him.

Although he was nowhere in sight, Star knew exactly where David would be. Whenever his frustrations threatened to seep to close to the surface, David always sought solace in a cove around the back of the cave. It was higher above the water than the entrance to the cave was, the crashes of waves weren't so deafening and the sea spray seemed to comfort him.

“You all right, girl?” Paul asked, jumping down from the fountain. He had been trying to get her to dance with him for the past half hour, but a persistent dull aching in her body had made her decline. It now seemed to be getting worse.

“Hmm.”

Star rested her throbbing head in her hands. Her limbs felt heavy and although her eyes perceived their movement, it seemed to take a while for her brain the process the information. She was vaguely aware of a voice speaking to her. Looking up she found Paul watching her with a frown on his face. It was so strange to see that expression on his face, that she burst out laughing. Star instantly regretted the action when the nausea hit her.

“Paul...I don't—don't feel so good...” She barely heard him yell "whoa," before She passed out.

“What happened?” asked Marko.

“I dunno, she just passed out. Help me get her over to the bed.”

“I'll get David.” said Dwayne, putting down the comic he was reading and heading towards the back of the cave. Laddie rushed over to the bed and held Star's hand. Dwayne quickly returned with David, who bent over her form and kissed her gently on the forehead.

“Marko, get the bottle.” David uncorked the bottle and tilted it to Star's lips, slowly allowing the blood to trickle down her throat.

“What's wrong with her?” Marko asked.

“She spent too long as a half, rejecting blood. She became a full on too little blood, that coupled with the attack tonight has weakened her. She'll be okay in a couple of days, but until then the blood-lust could overwhelm her. We'll need to keep an eye on her, if she's allowed to give in to her blood-lust completely, she could become feral.”

“Feral?” asked Paul.

“It's what happens when new vampires are left to their own devices without guidance.” Murmured Dwayne looking knowingly at David.

“How'd you know that?” Paul asked.

“Because it's what happened to Dwayne...” David answered. “It's how Max, and I found him.”

“So you can bring back feral vampires?” asked Marko.

“It's rare to succeed completely. We were lucky with Dwayne.” David sighed and caressed Star's face. “I failed her tonight. When she left the gypsy camp, I promised her that I would protect her from ever getting hurt again.”

“You couldn't have known those assholes were going to jump her.” said Paul.

“Yeah, man. Let's just take them out. We aren't the only ones who wouldn't miss them around Santa Carla.” said Marko.

“I'm sure Max would just love that surge of bodies turning up.” said Dwayne.

“No, Dwayne. Marko's got a point. Fuck Max, this is between us and them.”

When the sun had set the following night, the boys had only one thing on their mind; revenge.


	6. Best Served Cold

“I'm feeling much better.”

“I'm sure you are. You're still not coming.”

“Why the hell not, Dwayne? I'm the one they attacked!”

“David wants to send them a message.”

“I'm capable of giving them my own.”

Star threw the shawl off, swung her legs around and stood up. She took about ten steps before collapsing. Paul and Marko, who had been waiting for Dwayne, came rushing over to help her back into bed. Dwayne sighed and gave a look telling her not to push her luck.

“Yes, we see you're perfectly capable.”

Paul ruffled her hair before leaving with Marko and Star tried swallowing the lump lodged in her throat. Dwayne squatted next to the bed and held her hand.

“Star, please, do as you're told.”

“I just don't like being helpless.”

“So don't be. Just concentrate on getting healthy again.” Star tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. She heard Dwayne talking quietly to someone on the other side of her lace curtain. Laddie came in, sat on her bed and watched over her as she slept.

oOo

“Right boys, this is what we're going to do. No getting distracted, tonight is about the Surf-Nazis and no one else. We find them. We stalk them. We kill them. This has gone on long enough; I don't care what Max says or thinks. They've threatened one of our own, and it's time we make them pay for it.”

The boys whooped and yelled as they took to the air, leaving their bikes behind; they didn't need them tonight. They'd left as late as they possibly could, just before the Boardwalk closed for the night. This gave them plenty of time to track down the rival gang at a time when there wouldn't be as many people around.

As they soared over the black waves, reflecting the glittering night life of the Boardwalk, their senses pulled them to the carousel. There were still many people about, but that fact didn't seem to bother the Lost Boys. They made their way onto the carousel - which was already in motion, purposely heading towards their target. David led, followed by Dwayne, Paul and finally Marko.

They were in good spirits, even before they spotted the Surf-Nazis clustered around one of the seats. They weren't going to kill them here and now in front of all these people; they just needed to get them pissed off enough to come after them later.

David pierced Greg's “girl” with his cerulean blue stare, making his way over to her. Greg didn't even seem to notice they were there, until David cupped the girl's face; as Greg had done to Star. As soon as Greg and the other Surf-Nazis realised what was happening, a fight broke out. David leapt forward and grabbed Greg's face until he felt something constrict against his neck and pull him backwards.

“I told you to stay off the Boardwalk.” The man holding him said.

None of the boys could believe the same security guard was going to prevent them getting revenge on the Surf Nazis, again. David knew they weren't going to be able to either, with him around. They didn't usually kill familiar faces or authority figures, as it raised too many suspicions. However, this second interference had signed the guard's death warrant.

“...okay boys, let's go.”

David smirked a little. The security guard let go of his baton, releasing David from his grip. David turned to Greg and gave him a sly wink and then retreated with the rest of the boys. As he walked away he heard the guard telling the Surf-Nazis to get off the Boardwalk too. He smiled once more as he got down off the still moving carousel. The security guard wasn't the only one to ban the gangs from the Boardwalk, and he wouldn't be the last, but neither gang paid any attention. The boys patiently waited for the Boardwalk to be closed for the night, and for the crowds to dissipate.

Vernon, the security guard strolled leisurely to his car. The parking lot was relatively empty, the last of the party-goers and late-night staff had already left. It was a long way to his car and he inwardly cursed Boardwalk Security for denying staff’s request for designated parking. It was all well and good for those on day duty, as they arrived well before the crowds and had their choice of whichever spot took their fancy. However, those on the late-shift like him had to take what they could find. He’d been late for work many times just circling the parking lot looking for a damn space.

It had been an eventful evening. He had no doubt that he would run into one of, if not both gangs again, however if only for tonight Santa Carla was just that little bit safer. He’d rarely had a reason to fear living here, despite its reputation, but now the winds were picking up, and somewhere in the dark he was sure he heard snickering.

 _Just get to the car…_ He thought to himself.

There was a strange screeching sound in the air that seemed to be following him, and a malevolent presence in the shadows watching him. He’d heard the rumours of the kinds of evil that manifested at night, just like everybody else in this town. Having never seen anything for himself, however, he’d dismissed them. There was _something_ here now, though, and it was observing his every move. Stalking him…hunting him.

_Don’t turn around, Vernon. Just keep walking…_

In spite of his brain screaming at him to keep going, he could feel himself turning to see what was behind him. He only glimpsed, but it was enough. The figures looming over him vaguely resembled humans, but no human face ever looked like that. His feet were already carrying him as fast as they could to his car, while the monsters swooped above, cheering and laughing.

Reaching his car, he tried frantically to get it open. In his panic, he’d forgotten his keys. He wrestled with the door handle as if he could impress upon the vehicle his need to get inside. The car remained locked, mocking his desperate situation.

The monsters were closing in on him. He felt a sharp pain tear across his back. He grasped the door handle tighter and screamed as he was hauled into the air. The force dislocated his right shoulder, and ripped the door from the car. The last thing Vernon Beasley registered, was the pain of his limbs being torn and teeth scraping across his flesh.

oOo

Star woke up a few hours later and found Laddie next to her on the bed; fast asleep with a comic book over his face. The pages rustled with every breath he let out, which made her smile. She stretched her back and ran her fingers through her hair. The nausea and dizziness were gone, and her head felt a lot clearer. The sound of the waves crashing seemed louder than usual, until she realised it was the call of the blood-lust pumping in her ears. Star raced towards where the blood bottles were kept and downed as much as possible without choking.

She couldn't gulp it fast enough and soon blood was trickling down the corners of her mouth and neck. Her breath shallow, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and tried to regain her composure. Hearing the boys returning, she placed the empty bottle back where it belonged, hiding any evidence of her loss of control.

“Have fun?” Star asked, regretting her question when she saw the defeated looks upon their faces. David stormed past her, and she looked back at the others for an explanation.

“What happened?”

“That fucking security guard is what happened!” yelled David from across the room.

“Which security guard?”

“The one from last night.” explained Dwayne calmly.

“You're joking?! So what about the Surf-Nazis?”

“They're still around. For now.” replied Marko, glumly.

David punched the nearest wall and then headed through the tunnel that led to his thinking place. Dwayne moved to follow him, but Star blocked his path.

“I'll get him. You get some sleep.” She sighed.

Paul and Marko headed towards the chamber where they slept. Dwayne took the comic book from a sleeping Laddie, carried him to his bed and covered him with his blanket. She smiled as Dwayne approached her, placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered.

“Not long until the Sun comes up. Good luck.” Before he followed Paul and Marko.

Star made her way through the hidden passage to David's thinking place upon the jagged rocks, where the sea spray hit you every time the waves crashed against the cliffs. He was sitting lower down than usual, staring hard into the water. She sat next to him watching him sadly. Looking down at his gloveless hands, she noticed blood trickling between his fingers from where he had punched the wall.

“Your hand is bleeding...” She informed him.

His features softened a little as he nodded. Star ripped a length of material from the bottom of her skirt and carefully wrapped it around his hand. It would be fully healed by tonight, but that was not the point of the action. He placed his right hand on top of hers and looked down at his left hand, now wrapped in the glittery material which had been ripped from her skirt and smirked, while allowing a chuckle to escape his throat. She smiled back at him sadly.

“Why are you taking this so personally?” She asked him.

“It is personal. You're one of us, Star, and they hurt you. They need to— ”

“ —so if it was one of the boys, you'd be this pissed?”

“Of course.”

“And you'd keep them here like invalids?”

“Star—"

“No, David! You really insulted me tonight. I know you like me to play 'Damsel in distress _'_ for the masses, and that it gives you some kind of kick to be my dark knight or whatever, but that's not who I am. I don't need you to fight my battles for me.”

“Right, cause the fight with your family went so well.” He retorted.

Star glared at him darkly. He was challenging her again, testing her loyalty. She would have left him there if the Sun wasn't threatening them from the horizon. Plus it would mean that she was giving in to him and she would not give him the satisfaction of winning yet another tug-of-war of their personalities.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered, so quiet that his voice became lost in the wind.

This confused her. David never apologised, it just wasn't in his nature. For the briefest moment, Star saw a flash of fear in his eyes, like he thought she had said that she didn't need him at all. However, the memory of that blood-lust taking her over - not moments before the boys had returned, the fear that she wouldn't be able to make it stop by herself. She knew that wasn't true. She did need him. She needed him to ground her and prevent her from making hasty decisions which always seemed to get her into trouble.

“The Gypsies always taught me that family was everything. That no matter what happened, I would always have them to come back to. I hated it. I wanted to be free, to stand up for myself, not rely on anyone, be independent. I despised not being able to…I'm just not used to having people look out for me the way you guys do. It sounds really stupid, but I don't think I knew what a family was until I came here.” He rolled his eyes at her, shook his head and yawned.

“Come on, let's go inside. Almost sunrise.”

Once they had returned to the main chamber, Star stopped David from heading to the boys' room.

“Wait. Could you stay with me?”

“Why?”

“I had a really bad hunger pang just before you came back. It scared me, David. I don't want to be on my own with Laddie.”

“What happened to being independent?” he smirked. She hit him playfully on the arm.

“I think I could suffer one more night of being your distressed damsel.”

He pushed her down gently onto the bed, and kissed her teasingly along her neck, his stubble brushing against her skin. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, drifting into sleep as the sun rose.

“Star?” David whispered in her ear.

“Hmm?”

“Why don't you take Laddie out tonight? Have fun, just the two of you.”

“Don't you mean with one of you following my every move?”

“No.”

“So where will you be?”

“I need to go and see a friend. He might be able to help us with the Surf-Nazis.”

“Okay...” She wanted to ask more about this “friend,” but sleep already had a hold of her.

oOo

It was late when Star woke up. The boys had left her a note saying that they'd gone and if she, and Laddie wanted to meet up with them later; they'd be waiting by the entrance to the Boardwalk. Star rarely went out without at least one of the boys by her side, so she intended to make the most of it.

They walked leisurely to the edge of the beach. Spying a couple of homeless guys under the pier, Star gestured for Laddie to wait nearby. David was still unsure about allowing Laddie to become a full vampire. So for now, Laddie was to watch and learn until David felt he was ready.

It was impressive how quickly Star took both of them down. However there was a viciousness in her actions that surpassed even what the boys were capable of. Laddie watched uncomfortably as the girl he considered his friend, tore into stringy flesh with her teeth. The sounds of her slurping and sucking from both corpses beneath her, was enough to make anyone feel queasy. After a considerable amount of time, Laddie prompted her, which earned him a snarl.

“Star?” He asked, worriedly. As her eyes met his, her features softened and her bared teeth dwindled into a smile. She licked the blood from her fingers and savoured the taste. The bums had been intoxicated and the alcohol that had resided in their blood now burned through Star’s veins, making her feel dopey. She could hear music, in the distance. The was an open-air concert further up the beach and she felt a sudden urge to dance.

“Wanna go dance, Laddie?”

He nodded and she took him by the hand, skipping towards the music in a hazy stupor. Star followed Laddie under the stage and holding tightly onto his little hand she danced through the warm bodies surrounding her, to get a better view of the band. It was liberating to be among this throng of people. Her improved senses magnified the experience. Their energy and joy became hers and the music enveloped her, as did a freedom that she’d never felt before. She made a mental note to thank David for this gift, despite what his reasons may have been. He was hiding something from her - that much she could tell, however her inexperience with mind searching, prevented her from finding out what.

Somewhere within the crowd, Star felt eyes scrutinizing her. She scanned the people below and noticed a boy staring at her and for all intents and purposes; had his tongue hanging out. Star ignored him and went back to dancing. She was used to these kinds of looks, especially when luring food for the boys. Star felt his stare upon her, feeling unnerved; she glanced back, but not out of interest in him. She could feel her blood-lust rising again.

_Oh no, not here! I've just fed; how can I still be hungry?!_

No matter how much she argued with herself, the craving just wouldn't die down, in fact it was getting worse. The rhythm of the music had been replaced by the collective pulse of the crowd. Laddie tugged gently on her hand, noticing her distress. If she was losing it like she had earlier, he needed to get her out of there fast. He shuddered, remembering how she had snarled and then smiled at him like nothing had happened. If she lost control in front of all these people, no one would be safe, maybe not even himself.

“Star? Are you okay?” She shook her head. Remembering the boys' note saying where they would be waiting for them, she gestured to Laddie to move, and they disappeared into the crowds.

oOo

“Are you sure she'll be okay on her own?” Marko asked David as they pulled up in front of the video store.

“I hope so. I can't bring her to see Max yet. He wants her to gain more control before she learns about him.”

The boys entered the store in their arrogant way, earning them a growl from Thorn, Max's hound. They made their way to their usual talking place. When David looked up, he was annoyed to find Max in deep conversation with a woman, who had just walked in asking about a lost kid. His frustrations mounted when he found the boys - Paul, in particular - flirting with Maria. He approached Max, the boys following behind.

 **David:** _Max, we need to talk._

 **Max:** _Not now, can't you see I'm busy?_

“I told you not to come in here any more.”

Max answered simultaneously, telepathically and verbally. David looked at the lady Max was “flirting” with and then smirked at Max. He could hear Paul sniggering behind him and thought it best to leave and come back later before Max got too angry.

They rode to the entrance of the Boardwalk; the place they said they would meet up with Star. He doubted she would have passed up a chance to spend a night without them, so they got comfortable and waited for her arrival.

oOo

_Please stop following me..._

She silently begged the shadow she had gained since leaving the concert. Star could hear his pulse, pounding in her head and a red mist hazing her mind. It cleared as the Surf-Nazis barged past her. Enough was enough, she decided to turn around and face her stalker. Maybe if she killed this guy, she wouldn't have to worry about getting hunger pangs later.

“Are you following me?” Star asked him, smirking.

“Yeah, I am.” He replied. At least, he was honest.

“Did you wanna talk to me?” Laddie was looking up at him, curiously.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Well talk.” She smiled, sweetly at him.

“How are you?” Before she could answer, a kid - his brother, she assumed - with a weird fashion sense walked up to her stalker.

“Mom's here.” He said, without taking his eyes off her.

 _Great, a family outing_.

It was definitely time to get out of there and back to the boys.

“Was nice talking...” She said before leaving.

The crowds eventually thinned as they found themselves at the entrance to the Boardwalk. Star noticed the boys were all ready waiting for her. She suddenly felt a stab of guilt for letting her hunger spill out yet again and slowed her pace. David immediately picked up on the residual panic she was giving off and nodded in her direction. She rolled her eyes at his concern. Couldn’t she get through one night without disappointing him?

 **David:** _What's wrong?_

 **Star:** _Nothing. I'm just tired. Can we go home now?_

 **David:** _Sure...get on._

 **Paul:** _All that partying wear you out, girl?_

 **David:** _Leave her be, boys._

David thought, smirking at Paul, as he helped a weary Star onto his bike and Dwayne lifted a relieved Laddie onto his. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could have kept Star under control.

Star wrapped her arms around David in anticipation of the speed with which they would leave the Boardwalk. However, the boys were busy looking at something behind her.

 **Marko:** _What the fuck’s his problem?_

Star turned around to see who he was referring to, and her eyes met with her stalker and his brother. David studied the newcomer with interest.

 **Star:** _Oh no!_

 **David:** _Who is he, Star?_

 **Star:** _I don't know. Just some guy._

 **Laddie:** _He was watching Star at the concert._

 **Dwayne:** _Ha, Star's caught another one!_

 **Star:** _Shut up!_

Her embarrassment of being a lure had always amused them. They sniggered as they watched the boy's interest change from lust to disappointment, before they sped off into the night. Star couldn't help, but glance back at him as she heard her dead heart beating in her head. It wasn't out of curiosity, nor love, but hunger. The ride back to the cave was spent trying to control her pangs, but as soon as they got inside she lost the battle. She fell to the floor, body shaking and joints seizing.

“Bring her over here!” David yelled to Dwayne, who carefully picked up the writhing Star, and laid her down on the couch.

“You want me to get her a bottle?” asked Marko.

“No. Bottled blood isn't going to do it this time.”

David removed his left glove and severed a vein in his wrist, then held his wrist over Star's mouth. Her body convulsed in his arms, and she jerked her head away from his wrist.

“Come on, Star. Drink.” She gently took his wrist and closed her mouth over the blood flow. Her strength slowly returning, she drank deeper, biting down savagely and making David cry out.

“Star, stop!” The more he struggled, the harder Star would bite and grab onto his arm. Unable to take any more, he knocked her out with his other hand.

“Dude, what the hell was that?” asked Paul in utter bewilderment as he watched David try to repair the damage done to his shredded arm. He sighed as he tried to think of the easiest way to explain to them what had happened.

“She was turning feral. That's what they do. The need to feed overwhelms them so much that they don't care what it is they're feeding on. Human, animal, mortal, immortal, it doesn't matter.”

“Then how do we stop it?” Marko asked.

“First we need to get her to feed on fresh blood.”

“How do you plan on doing that if she's not stable enough to hunt?” Dwayne queried.

“We're going to have to get her take-out.”

The boys circled the night sky for easy prey and what prey they did find.

oOo

Greg and Shelly had ditched the rest of the Surf-Nazis after being chased by those two dorks from the comic book store. They didn't understand what they were so pissed about; it was only a couple of stupid comics. Shelly had picked up one at random and was now laughing her head off in the back of Greg's car. Greg had other things in mind, that didn't involve the comics, and it was irritating her. As she tried to get back into what she was reading, she heard a loud scraping noise.

“What was that?” she asked Greg.

“What was what?”

“I thought I heard something.”

“Forget it— ”

The next thing Shelly knew, the roof of the car was violently discarded, and Greg was lifted into the night air. She was able to scream one last time before she too was carried away into the night, however she wouldn't live as long as Greg.

“Do you remember me, Greg?” David asked in a sinister voice as he entered the closed-off chamber where they had dumped Greg's body.

“What do you want? Please, don't kill me!”

“Oh I'm not going to kill you, Greg. She is...”

“What?”

David left the chamber and replaced the barrier to stop anything from escaping, save Greg's cries.

“What's going on? Don't leave me here!”

His eyes adjusted slowly to the dim light of the room. In the far corner, he saw a female form, and he approached it carefully.

“Shelly? That you? What have they done to— ” Before he could finish his question, the form leapt at him with the face of a monster and fangs tearing deep into his neck.

“That should keep her busy for a while.” Paul laughed at the sound of Greg's terrified screams.

“I'm going out to see that friend...” David murmured, wary of Laddie watching him curiously. He left without another word.


	7. A Man About A Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the songs “Wanted Dead Or Alive” OR “Supervixen”, that are featured in this chapter, that honour belongs to Bon Jovi & Garbage respectively.

Max was already waiting for him when he got to the house.

“I thought it was urgent, David.”

“It is.”

“Well, what is it?”

“I want to get rid of the Surf-Nazis.”

“And you come to me with this, why?”

“I thought I had better warn you that you're about to have a load of bodies on your hands.”

“I'd hope you'd be more discreet than that, David.” Max frowned at him.

“Sure.”

“Well, now that we've got that out of the way, I'm glad you stopped by because I have some news to tell you. That woman you saw in the video store.”

“What of her?” David asked, not liking where the conversation was heading.

“I'm going to turn her.”

“Say that again?”

“I think you boys could do with a mother's influence. Lucy is the perfect woman for the job. She's kind, caring, generous—”

"—Max; I don't think— ”

“ —I don't care what you think! You don't judge me, David. I am Head of this family, not you. You do as _I_ say. Is that in any way unclear?”

“No, sir.” David sneered.

“Good. Just be thankful that I at least had the decency to inform you first of an addition to our pack. Besides, I'm going to need your help.”

“To do what?”

“To lure Lucy. She has two sons. I figure if we get them to join the family first, then there is no way she can refuse. Start with the eldest, Michael. He looks about your age, so should be easy enough for Star to wield her feminine charms on him."

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about using Star?”

“I did, just now.”

“Star is mine. I don't like the idea of using her as bait.”

“You've never minded before.”

“That’s different. That was for meals. Besides, she's still having trouble controlling her urges, Max. Tonight she almost went feral.”

“You bought her back?”

“Of course I did.”

“Good, then this should be a good challenge to see if she's worthy to join the family.”

“She is— ”

“ —I'm glad we're in agreement.”

“Max, too much responsibility so soon could tip her over the edge. Do you really want a feral vampire loose in your territory?”

“Weren't you the one trying to convince me how strong she is? What an asset she'd be to our pack?”

"Yes— ”

“ —and did I doubt you in any way over your judgement?”

“No, you didn't, but— ”

“Then why do you doubt mine over Lucy?”

“I don't…I didn’t.”

“Good. You have your orders. See that they are carried out.”

“Sure...”

oOo

The haze that lingered over Star’s head finally cleared once she had bled Greg dry. Now she felt better than she had in a long while. Leaving the body, she followed the sound of raised voices coming from the main cavern. Dwayne and Laddie were reading comics, and Paul and Marko were fighting over the station Paul's rock-box should be on.

“Bud, it's my rock-box and I say we're listening to this!”

“I'm so glad to see that my breakdown hasn't seriously affected any of you!” She laughed.

“STAR!” Laddie rushed over to her, and she embraced him tightly.

“It was close this time.” Dwayne whispered in her ear as he hugged her and she shivered in his embrace.

“I know. I felt it. Where's David?” She asked nervously. A part of her remembered what she had done to him, and a flood of guilt overwhelmed her.

“He went out; he'll be back soon.”

“Well, why don't we start without him? Paul, turn the music up!”

“Now you're talking!”

Paul grinned as he turned the volume knob as far as it would go, making the dust and debris around them pulsate. They danced for hours in the flickering light from the oil drums. About two hours from sunrise and David still hadn't returned. Star was exhausted, and poor little Laddie could barely keep his eyes open. She put him to bed and tucked him in with her old teddy bear that he loved so much. She was about to return to the boys when she felt a tug at her skirt. It was Laddie, staring at her with sleepy eyes.

“What is it?” She asked, kneeling in front of the bed and taking his hand.

“That boy at the Boardwalk.”

“What about him, sweetheart?”

“His brother had a comic...” He yawned, barely able to stay awake long enough to finish his sentence. “It was about vampires...”

“That's nice.” She smiled, kissed him on his forehead and left him to sleep, making her way to the main cavern to see what mischief the boys had gotten into while she had been gone. Paul was strumming away on his air guitar and singing - if you could call it that - at the top of his voice.

“Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days, and the people I meet always go their separate ways.”

“I think your guitar’s out of tune, dude.” Dwayne grimaced, to which Paul replied by giving him the finger before returning to the song.

“I’m a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I’m wanted…dead or alive!”

“Just dead, Paul, just dead.” Confirmed Dwayne. Star reclined on the love-seat, laughing as Paul pretended to smash the guitar over Dwayne's head. Marko returned from tending to the few pigeons that hadn't fled from the loud music and Paul's off-key singing, and sat next to her.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked reluctantly, as if he expected her to break down again just from his asking.

“Yeah.”

“Good. We were really worried about you.”

“That's sweet.” Star yawned and rested her head on his lap, smiling at Paul and Dwayne, whose argument had turned into a scuffle. Marko gently twisted strands of her hair around his fingers and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

David returned a little while after Star had fallen asleep.

“How is she?”

“Asleep.” Whispered Marko, gesturing to the sleeping Star on his lap, whose hair he had been stroking. David smiled, then sighed as he steeled himself for what he had to tell them.

“Max wants to extend the family.”

“With who?” asked Marko.

“The woman from the video store and her kids.”

“ _And_ her kids? What's he been smoking?” Paul laughed.

“He's in _love_.” scowled David. “He thinks that the best way to lure this woman is to initiate her kids into the pack first. And for that he wants to use Star.”

“And you told him where to go, right?” asked Paul.

“How could I have done that, Paul? He was the one who agreed that she could stay in the first place. You know how he feels about gypsies and we haven’t even told him about Laddie yet. That’s conversation I’m really not looking forward too. Speaking of which, I've got to figure out how I'm going to tell Star, _without_ telling her about Max.”

“Good luck with that, bud!” said Paul, putting away his rock-box and heading for the boys' room. Marko gently roused Star and followed Dwayne to their room.

“You were gone a long time. You missed the party.”

“I'm sorry about that, but I needed to be on my own for a bit.” He lied.

“David? What is it?”

“Star, I need you to do something for me.”

“What?”

“That guy from the concert, the one that was staring at you.”

“What about him?”

“I want him to join us.”

“Why him?”

“Star, don't argue with me.”

“I'm not arguing; I just asked a perfectly reasonable question.”

“He took an interest in you.”

“So do lots of guys, but you've never wanted them to join us before. What makes him so special?”

“I think he could be a good addition to our pack.” He had spoken the words with conviction, but something about the way he said them didn't sound right.

“Based on what, David? You don't even know the guy's name!”

“Do you want me to stay with you again?” he asked, ignoring her protests.

“Are you pulling rank on me?” She asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she sighed in defeat.

“No, I think I'll be all right.”

“Good girl. I'll see you tonight, then.”

David left for his own room, leaving Star to wonder what the hell had just happened. She got the gist of what it was he wanted her to do, but he hadn't actually asked her to do it. It was like he was scared to say the words. If so, then why did he want her to do it?

Star lay down on her bed and began to replay their conversation, listening for any minute detail she might have missed. Any kind of fluctuation in his speech or intonations. There wasn't of course. David was as unreadable as ever, and it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep.

A few hours later Star woke in a cold sweat. Hunger was calling to yet again. However, it seemed to be getting fainter, which she hoped meant that her full vampire strength was finally taking hold. Wrapping herself tightly in her shawl, she danced past pools of sunlight and made her way to David's room at the other end of the cave. Ever since these urges had manifested themselves, David had made it a point to sleep in his own room in case she needed him. She pulled back the dusty old blankets and got in beside him. When he stirred, Star kissed him gently on the cheek.

“Fine. I'll do it, but I'm not happy about it.” She whispered in his ear.

“Thank you.” He whispered back.

He turned over, wrapping his arms around her and pressed his lips against her forehead. As she closed her eyes, she could have sworn she heard him sigh. She couldn't work out if it was a sigh of relief or regret, or whether she had imagined it completely.

oOo

The rules were as follows. One: Find this boy. Two: Engage him in friendly conversation and finally three: Bring him to meet the boys. It sounded simple, but as Star left David's side, the sound of throbbing veins and blood pumping amplified, was making her feel nauseous. It was so hard to concentrate on the boy's heartbeat alone. She took in a breath and closed her eyes, concentrating her energy. There he was over by the ear-piercing stand.

_Great. That will make my blood-lust die down!_

_There has to be a way to get him away from there._

She thought to herself; she would never be able to think straight if she didn't. Forcing her most seductive tone, she made her way over to him.

“It's a rip-off.” Star whispered in his ear, quickly turned and walked away, hoping he'd follow. She felt his puppy-dog eyes boring into her back.

* _Sigh*_

OK _, now you've hooked him, better think of something to reel him in with._

“If you want your ear pierced, I'll do it.”

“What's your name?” He asked.

“Star.” She replied absently. Maybe if she could get him away from the crowds...she could...what?

_So hungry..._

“Oh, your folks too, huh?” he sniggered.

“What do you mean?” She challenged, momentarily forgetting what they had been talking about.

It was no good. The hunger was overriding her concentration on the task at hand. She tried taking a deep breath, but the smell of blood from freshly pierced ears and veins that were throbbing all around her wasn't helping.

“Ex-hippies...”

Feeling his words become muffled and then dissipate entirely; she turned to face him, but all she could think of was how good his neck looked and whether all these people on the Boardwalk would really care if she just snacked on him here and now. They'd seen weirder things, right?

“...but Star's great. I like Star.”

“Me too.”

oOo

David looked over to where Star was luring the boy who had introduced himself to her as, Michael. He was on his fifth cigarette since leaving her to find him, and now that she had, he was more concerned than ever. He'd watched her preparing for her battle against her hunger, despite having drunk enough blood that evening to see any of the boys through a couple of days. It was a battle that she was losing, and it terrified him.

There were strict rules among the vampire populous about feral vampires. If they could not be brought back, they were to be killed. Not out of respect for mortals, but because they were a danger not only to vampires, but the entire supernatural community. They also drew too much attention to their kind.

_Damn, Max!_

He was sure that with rest and careful monitoring (that she would protest against), Star would be perfectly fine within the week. This was a strain upon their family, that none of them needed, least of all Star.

 **Marko:** _She's losing it, David._

 **David:** _I know she is._

 **Paul:** _So what do we do?_

 **David:** _We intervene._

oOo

“Michael's great, I like Michael.”

“Wanna get something to eat?”

_YES!_

“Okay.”

Star thought her head had exploded when she heard the bikes approaching, because it sounded more like her hunger spilling out. Marko and Paul were behind her with smirks on their faces, and Star had to restrain herself from grinning back. Dwayne blocked Michael's exit and Laddie’s worried face appeared from behind him.

 **Paul:** _Shit, girl, you're in trouble now._

Paul's voice entered her head. She was about to ask why when David pulled up alongside with a look of thunder on his face. She knew he wasn't happy about the seduction aspect of this plan, but she hadn't even done anything yet.

“Where you going, Star?” Was what came out of his mouth, but his head was screaming...

 **David:** _Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!_

 **Star:** _What you asked me to do._

 **David:** _I asked you to lure him, not feed on him!_

_FUCK!_

“For a ride.” She replied, in defiance of what David was telling her. “This is Michael.” Michael, not knowing the real reason Star tensed up, pushed further.

“Let's go.” He took Star's hand and sneered at David. Right now, she didn't know who she was pissed off at more. She knew David could be cruel, but denying her food when it was right within her reach was just plain mean. She was hungry, and this plan was stupid.

 **Star:** _David, this is a fucking stupid idea! So yeah I lure him, then what?_ Oh, by the way, these are my friends and my possessive boyfriend, and also we're vampires, would you like to join us? _Get real!_

“Star?” David gave her a warning look.

She knew when not to push him, and this was one of those times. Letting go of Michael's hand, she got on behind David. Paul was laughing at her defiant statement, and even Marko was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Dwayne was as ever, impassive. David gave Michael a triumphant smile.

“You know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?” He challenged.

“I can't beat your bike.” Michael replied, dejectedly.

“You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to try and keep up.”

They sped off into the night, whooping and cheering and racing across the beach, weaving between scattered groups of people with Michael bringing up the rear.

_Come down to my house, stick a stone in your mouth.  
You can always pull out if you like it too much_

_Supervixen – Garbage_

As they drew closer to the cliffs, the boys dropped back, allowing Michael to claw his way to the front until he was neck and neck with David, who was egging him on. Although Star knew it was one of his tests, she rather hoped that David had miscalculated, and they would get to see Michael drive off the cliff. No such luck. Getting off the bike, she was just in time to see Michael swing for David. He took the punch, but that didn't stop her from screaming, nor the boys from holding Michael back. It was tough for any of them to keep a straight face with Michael challenging David to a fight.

_It is hard to resist, and I never miss  
I can take you out with just a flick of my wrist_

_Supervixen – Garbage_

David only grinned and asked him “how far he was willing to go.”

_And I'll feed your obsession._  
 _The fallen star that you cannot live without_  
 _I will be your religion._  
 _This thing you'll never doubt_  
 _You're not the only one._  
 _You're not the only one_  
 _Bow down to me..._

_Supervixen - Garbage_

They brought Michael to the cave. He clung to Star's side, while Dwayne lit the oil drums and Paul turned on his rock-box. As David gave Michael the history of the cave, Star mentally communicated with Marko, and together they surveyed Michael's reactions with interest.

 **Star:** _I don't know how long I can keep up this act._

 **Marko:** _We've noticed. What was that back at the Boardwalk? Shooting your mouth off at David? What were you thinking?_

 **Star:** _Excuse me for being touchy when I'm hungry, and food is dangled in front of my face then taken away._

Star replied irritably, and Marko smirked.

 **Marko:** _David will be asking me to get food - er, non-people food - in a minute; you want anything?_

 **Star:** _No way, I know what you have planned! I'll get something later._

He winked and moved towards his pigeons, waiting for the signal from David.

“Marko, food.” Marko left silently. David turned back to Michael, triumphantly. “That's what I love about this place. You ask and then you get...” Paul handed David a joint, who passed it to Michael.

Star moved behind the lace curtain that separated her sleeping quarters from the main room. Sitting down on the bed, she tried to sigh her negativity away. There was something about all this that didn't feel right.

 


	8. Feeding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the song “Amsterdam” that features in this chapter. That honour belongs Coldplay.

Marko came back with Chinese, which worried Star even more about the games they were bound to play with Michael. She didn't find these games funny at the best of times, but it felt as though they were deliberately prolonging her irritability of having Michael here. As she wrapped her grandmother's shawl tighter around her shoulders, she realised that her usual laid-back temperament seemed to be dissolving into a particularly contentious mood tonight.

Marko handed David the first carton, who after inspecting its contents offered it to Michael, making some lame joke when he declined. As he accepted the proffered carton, Michael's eyes searched for hers, like he was asking for permission. She stared back blankly, waiting for the inevitable.

“How are those maggots?” David asked him, flatly.

_Here we go._

They all burst into laughter as Michael threw the carton on the floor, spitting out all that was in his mouth. Of course, the only thing upon the floor were clumps of white rice. A vampire’s power of suggestion was a useful survival tactic, although the boys mainly used it to play pranks on humans and each other.

“Leave him alone.” She pleaded, not for Michael's sake but for hers. She’d seen these sessions go on for hours, so they could be here all night if the boys had their way. It wasn’t as though David was going to allow her to go out like she normally did. Aside from her uncontrollable cravings, she was supposed to be into this guy, Michael, and right now she wasn’t exactly acting the part.

 **Star:** David, get on with it. I know you're only giving him a hard time for liking me. I'm not going to stand here all night playing voice of reason.

He gave a slight nod in her direction in acknowledgement, before turning back to Michael.

“Sorry about that. No hard feelings, huh?”

“No.” Michael shook his head, figuring it must have been the joint that had brought on an over-active imagination.

“Why don't you try some noodles?” David asked, offering Michael his own carton.

Star rolled her eyes as the boys dissolved into giggles again. How much longer were they going to be? She felt her impatience growing and resisted the urge to grab the carton from David and dump the contents onto his head. Although that could encourage a food fight, considering the mischievous mood the boys were in tonight.

“That's enough.” She sighed.

“Aw chill out, girl.” Paul grinned at her. She shot him a look, but he was busy downing the contents of what was left in his own carton. David signalled Marko, and asked him to get his "wine." Remembering the first time she felt that ruby liquid, coursing its way down her throat; Star felt a flash of fear.

Something was wrong.

The memory of her first drink had brought on another hunger pang and suddenly the despair of losing Michael as potential prey seemed more than she could bear. In her rational mind she knew it was absurd to challenge David over Michael; still her pangs were not coming from her rational mind.

Star trailed behind Marko, who handed the bejewelled bottle to David. Michael looked up at her as she approached, curious as to what was going on now. The rest of the boys were grinning in anticipation, and Star tried to regain her composure as David made a big show of opening the bottle and taking a swig. He offered the bottle to Michael.

“Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us.”

As those words echoed inside her head, and Michael made his way over to David, unable to take his eyes off the bottle; Star realised she had to stop him from drinking it. If he became one of them, she would lose him. He was her kill, damn it! She had lured him, stalked him, gained his trust. All memory of David asking her to lure Michael had been erased by blood-lust, and all that remained was the fact that these... _rivals;_ were standing between her and her prey.

Realising that Star was losing control, Laddie scrambled his way over to her as Paul, Dwayne and Marko began chanting Michael's name in a bid to release her hold on him.

“Don't! You don't have to, Michael.” She whispered into his ear.

“Michael...” David's hypnotic voice, resonated throughout the room. Her grasp on Michael was stronger than he expected, and he hadn't counted on her losing control yet again.

Once a connection had been established between predator and prey, it was hard to transfer that connection when one of the participants was unwilling to let go. He ordered the boys to intensify their chant as he mentally wrestled with Star for control over Michael's will.

“It's blood.”

She murmured, hoping the truth would shock him into thinking twice, even if he didn't believe her. However, after the mind games David had been playing with him earlier, Michael's mind found it easier to block Star out and allow David in. As the boys cheered at Michael joining their ranks, Laddie pulled Star away from the celebrations and led her to her bed, trying to calm her down.

Before David left with the boys for the second part of Michael's initiation, he checked in with Star; who was lying on her bed breathing heavily and clenching her fists. Laddie kept watch over her, worry etched over his face.

"You need to sort this out, Star." He declared firmly, his residual anger towards Max seeping into every word.

"Take Laddie: hunt, kill, feed, I don't know just..." He trailed off, remembering who he was really angry with.

He didn't know how to keep her under control any more. When it was Dwayne, he had Max, and together they found a way to bring him back. However, with Max's mind on other things it was left to David. He had tried asking Dwayne if he had any ideas that could help her, but Dwayne's memory of that time was hazy and the only thing he remembered was the hunger.

“...just stay the fuck away from us tonight.” David walked out before Star could reply or protest.

oOo

Once Star felt more in control of herself, she set out with Laddie. Standing at the mouth of the cave, she sniffed the air to make sure she went in the opposite direction the boys went. They were heading to the train tracks, which meant the beach and Boardwalk would be forbidden. The restaurant and pier would be closed by now, so there was little point in going in that direction.

_Come on, oh my star is fading_  
 _And I swerve out of control_  
 _If I, if I'd only waited_  
 _I'd not be stuck here in this hole_

_Amsterdam – Coldplay_

Deciding that the town was the better option, she and Laddie made their way to the nearest park, and she fed on a couple of bums sleeping on the benches. As she stared into the lifeless eyes of her victims, face frozen in terror; Star wondered how long the blood would sustain her for this time.

It was beginning to scare her how little of an effect it had on her. At first, she thought it might have been normal, or something to do with her refusing the change for so long.  However, the fearful looks on the boys' faces every time she lost control soon caused her to think otherwise.

Marko had assured her after she had made her first kill, that the need to feed every night dwindled. She had waited only to find that need increasing, and she had to keep feeding just to stay sane. Some nights were worse than others and on those nights, she feared sleeping next that little boy, who rarely left her side.

_Come here, oh my star is fading_  
 _And I swerve out of control_  
 _And I swear I waited and waited_  
 _I've got to get out of this hole_

_Amsterdam – Coldplay_

For lately, the most terrible thoughts had crept into her mind about easy it would be to just...

_NO!_

She would lie awake, shaking; reassuring herself that she would never...

_Don'tthinkaboutit...don'tthinkaboutit..._

But think about it, she did, as her predatory nature overwhelmed the part of her that considered Laddie a friend. At those times, she would sleep with David or join the boys in the back chamber far from temptation.

_How long before I have to hide away from them too?_

She wondered, deciding instantly that she'd had enough of being captive to her own cravings. All she needed was a little self-control. She’d already attacked David, and she refused to hurt any more of her family.

_But time is on your side_  
 _It's on your side now_  
 _Not pushing you down and all around_  
 _It's no cause for concern_

_Amsterdam – Coldplay_

Once they returned to the cave; Star put Laddie to bed, before mentally connecting with the boys. This would be her first test to see if she could just watch without the pressure of her other senses interfering, and making it harder for her to concentrate. Part of her worried about whether it was a good idea to test her inner strength without the boys around to prevent her from harming Laddie; she wouldn't listen to that part of her tonight. Tonight she would prove to herself and to the boys just how strong she could be.

oOo

David led the boys towards the second part of Michael's initiation. He had no doubt in his mind about where he would rather be; practically anywhere other than trying to help his leader score with a mortal. He was sure that Max would never put it so crudely, but right now he didn't care. Max's arrogance was threatening to push them further apart.

If this had been some kind of mind game meant to fuck with the woman and her boys, perhaps he could have understood, even enjoyed it. Mind games with prey were deliciously satisfying. However, Max’s obsession with having the “perfect” family and his inability to be direct was not only dangerous, it was absurd. He had delusions of them all living in that white-picket-fenced monstrosity, leading Stepford lives, and showing Santa Carla how to be the model family. It was ridiculous. Still, David couldn't bring himself to challenge Max over his decision.

It was a hard thing for him to admit, but he was scared. If this went any further, he would have no problem fighting Max for leadership of the Lost Boys. That was what he told himself, but deep down, he wasn't so sure. This wasn't just some random vampire invading their territory; this was Max. Although he didn't look like it, he was the most powerful vampire on the West Coast. Despite David's reputation around Santa Carla, he doubted he'd be strong enough to take Max on. Why couldn’t he just leave them be? If Max took this woman and her boys, he could start his family project over, and David would be free to help Star and get back to how things used to be.

Max would never allow it.

If the boys were no longer part of his family, they’d be seen as a threat. They could gang up on him and challenge him for whatever sway he held in this town - not that David cared about that. It was an impossible situation. He wanted to help Star, however, it seemed that for the time being she was on her own. David could only hope that she was strong enough to wait for a while longer, until he could figure out a way to pull himself and his boys from under Max's thumb.

_Come on, oh my star is fading_  
 _And I see no chance of release_  
 _And I know I'm dead on the surface_  
 _But I am screaming underneath_

_Amsterdam – Coldplay_

A thought occurred to him.

Perhaps he could use Michael to his own advantage. Max had been pushing them around for far too long. If he could get Michael on side and plant doubts in his head about Max...

“Come with us, Michael...” he invited, as he followed the others below the train tracks.

Mind games had always been David's speciality, and Michael was just so desperate to be accepted by them. Not only, to be close to Star, that was just a bonus; he needed – and this made David laugh – he needed the security of being accepted by _dangerous_ friends like themselves.

David recognised it as a phase, but his motives didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that Michael served his purpose to keep David's family safe from whatever scheme Max was planning.

_And time is on your side_  
 _It's on your side now_  
 _Not pushing you down, and all around_  
 _No it's no cause for concern_

_Amsterdam - Coldplay_

David hung from the trestle with the boys, waiting for Michael to join them. He carefully slid down to the space that David had reserved for him, and looked at him inquisitively – wondering what the hell they were doing.

“Fun, huh?”

As the train rapidly approached, David ordered Michael to hold on. The boys enjoyed the rush of hanging from the bridge being shaken by a train moving full speed; however, it didn't seem as much fun to David as it usually did.

The promise Max made to him long ago of being able to party all night and do whatever he liked, was now looking even more like a lie used to lure him in. More and more responsibility had been piled on top of David lately. He resented not being able to enjoy being a vampire without some rule or ritual getting in the way.

_Stuck on the end of this ball and chain_  
 _And I'm on my way back down again_  
 _Stood on a bridge, tied to the noose_  
 _Sick to the stomach_

_Amsterdam – Coldplay_

David's mind began to stray to the night that he met Star. He had envied her light and how free she seemed, despite being tied down to the gypsy life she clearly disliked. Star made a fine trophy for any man to possess and somehow through capturing her; he had found that freedom for himself, but consequently, had imprisoned her further.

_You can say what you mean_  
 _But it won't change a sin_  
 _I'm sick of the secrets_  
 _Stood on the edge, tied to the noose_

_You came along and you cut me loose...  
Amsterdam - Coldplay_

“You are one of us, Michael.” David said finally, before letting go and disappearing in the fog beneath with Michael's screams following him down.

This would be the ultimate test of the power of David's mind control. If Michael 'trusted' him enough to let go, then David would know he had the power to make Michael instinctively doubt anything Max tried to plant in his head. Which would make Michael a very powerful weapon.

Once they had reached the ground, the boys cheered; a sign for Michael that they hadn't all fallen to their deaths. With that and David's hypnotic voice pulling him down, Michael let go.

oOo

Michael's presence every night started to introduce a strain on the pack that had been alien to them before now.  Even Paul's playful attitude became forced. The effort of making Michael feel welcome and allowing him limited access to Star, to keep him interested was destroying them. None of them were happy, least of all – Star and David.

Michael wasn't as dumb as he looked, either. He could sense that there was something not quite right and a certain tension in the air every time David saw him with Star. Still, a little voice in his head – _David's voice –_ was telling him that this was just because Star was desperate to escape from them. Michael wanted to save her, but right now he was at a loss as to how to go about it. Especially, as they were rarely afforded a moment alone together.

 

“Things are moving too slowly, David.” Max grudgingly admitted.

The sun had not long set, and he had called David over to see how he was progressing with inducting Michael into the family. He was not happy to learn that a week after Michael had drunk from the bottle, he still wasn't enlightened about what they were.

“Too slowly? You haven't even been out with the woman yet.”

“Patience has never been one of my virtues.” Max chuckled. “I'm taking her out for dinner tonight.”

David's eyebrows rose.

“Relax, I meant dinner in a restaurant. I think in spite of the way things are going, we can afford to kick the seduction up a notch.”

“I don't need to know about what you plan to do with her.”

“Too right you don't; besides I was talking about Michael and Star.”

David's lips pressed in a tight line, forcing himself to calm down as he said his next words carefully through gritted teeth.

“There is no Michael and Star.”

“There will be. Lust clouds issues, but I find sex complicates matters even further; don't you think so?”

David was now visibly shaking with anger. There was a faint creak of leather as he clenched his hands into fists. Max eyed him carefully, waiting to see if he would explode and refuse to have anything more to do with the whole thing.

“And just how am I supposed to convince her that I'm okay with her having sex with Michael.”

“I'm sure you'll find a way. Now if you don't mind, David, I have a date to get ready for.”

David was shooed out of Max's front door before he could ask any more questions. He was about to kick the door in frustration, when he saw Max's dog, Thorn, eyeing him with a bemused expression. David snarled at him in response, then took off into the air.

Flying back to the cave, David realised that he still hadn't been able to apologise to Star for being so distant, and now he was going to have to convince her that for the good of the pack, she was going to have to....

He couldn't bring himself to think it, let alone say it.

What possible explanation could he give, when he wasn't sure of the reasons himself. If there was one thing that David hated, it was not having all of the facts. If Max could only tell him, why it was so important for this woman to join the pack, even if it was for the simple reason that Max was lonely; it would be easier for him to rationalise what he was doing to his pack.

As David landed near the entrance to the cave, he concluded that it was time to test his tenuous hold on Michael and push his paranoia to its limits. After all, he had asked Michael how for he wanted to go, and as he still kept coming back for more, David took that to mean he was willing to go the distance.

Star was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, and he inwardly sighed with frustration. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet. To his surprise however, instead of assaulting him with a million questions, she only asked one.

“What do you want me to do now?” He smiled sadly at her, held out his hand, and she backed up out of his reach.

“You need to sleep with him. Make him feel...like you...need him. The boys and I will be out for the night. We'll be back at dawn.”

“Anything else you want your little whore to do?” She asked, and the vehemence in her voice made him wince.

“You're not a whore, Star.” He replied softly.

“What's was that?”

“I said you are not a whore.”

“You want me to have sex with a guy I hardly know nor love, what else would you call me?”

“If you can last the night on your own with him, without killing him, you'll know that you can control your hunger.” David replied, deliberately not answering her question.

“Oh, so this is a test? Do I get graded at the end?”

“Star...”

“Fine. Go. I'll play your little game. Just...take Laddie with you.”

“I can't...”

“Why not?”

David's mind raced desperately, trying to think of a convincing lie. He'd wanted to see Max again after he had been round to Michael's house, and taking the young vampire with them was not an option. However, he understood Star's reluctance to have him there while she tried to seduce Michael.

“We can't take Laddie with us where we're going.” He said, hoping she wouldn't ask where they were going. “Isn't there something you can do to keep him occupied?”

“I think I saw some Valerian somewhere in that stuff I brought back from your camp.” Marko said, coming from their sleeping chamber, followed by Dwayne and Paul.

“That could work...”

“We drugging the little man, now?” Paul laughed.

“I'm not drugging him! It's a sedative.” Star replied angrily, while searching through her things. “It's not like I have a choice here.” She felt David's gloved hand on her bare shoulder.

“I know, and I'm–we're–really grateful for this.” She spun around to face him, but when she did, she was alone with Laddie.

As they got to the inlet where they kept their motorcycles, David turned to them with a grimace.

“Come on boys, I want to make this quick.”

oOo

They approached Michael's house shortly before 9:30pm. Staying in the shadows and killing their engines, they watched as the old man left. David winced as “La Cucaracha” blared from the horn. Paul clamped his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

David frowned and shuddered at the same time. He had always been unnerved by the old man. Maybe it had something to do with him stuffing dead carcasses for a living. At least the things he hunted and killed, were disposed of and not put on display. The thought of having the people he'd killed, stuffed and sent back to their families as a memento of their time in Santa Carla, sparked and dissipated. Sometimes he could be a callous bastard.

When they were satisfied the old man was well away from the house, they revved their engines and turned their lights up high. Circling outside the porch, the boys called Michael out; whooping and cheering. Meanwhile, David concentrated on strengthening the foundations of Michael's paranoia, which would effectively block any attempt by another to claim his will for their own purpose.

_This mind belongs to me..._

David thought, as he called out Michael's name. When he was confident, the hold was sufficient, he signalled to the boys to back off. If he had succeeded the sensory experience of the boys circling the porch would linger long enough for them to leave.

They returned to the shadows, waiting for the results. As Michael opened the door, David ceased the connection, leaving Michael looking bewildered on the porch. For all he saw was an empty path, and the leaves racing after the gust of wind the motorcycles had left in their wake.

David smiled to himself as he watched Michael close the door. It had worked perfectly. He couldn't stop what was going to happen tonight, but he could make sure that whatever else Max had in store; it wouldn't hurt his family any more than it already had.


	9. Out of the Frying Pan

Max walked home dejectedly after his failed date with Lucy. She’d run off in the middle of dinner, without even saying goodbye, and was out of the restaurant before he could scan her mind to find out what was wrong. Although, he had his suspicions that David was somehow behind it.

 _Idiot childe_.

He would _not_ stop this from happening. Max was sick of cleaning up after the boys and their antics around town. Their behaviour attracted too much attention from those who had the means to hurt them. The kids in the comic book store were relatively harmless, but there were those who did more than hand out guides and vampire deterrents. Hunters, who actively sought out members of the supernatural community in Santa Carla for one reason; to kill them.

David was young - in immortal terms - and thought he could handle anything that came his way. Thought that Max would always be around to bail them out. Nevertheless, Max knew different. Being immortal didn’t mean you were invincible. They lived in a cave above the San Andreas fault, for Gods sake. If another quake were to hit like it did when it used to be a hotel, they were fucked. They’d be buried in rock and saltwater with no escape. No, once he had Lucy, they would all live together in his house. It was big enough to accommodate them all, especially if David was serious about making Star his mate.

_A gypsy vampire…_

Max scowled to himself. What the hell was David thinking? Didn’t he have better taste?

A strange howling noise made him increase his pace. Although his path was lit by bright lanterns, he was shadowed by trees and hedges on either side. Great for when he didn’t want to be overlooked, not so great when there were hundreds of places for an attacker to lie in wait.

“Who’s there?” He demanded. All these thoughts of hunters, had him on edge. Thorn whined at him from the door and he sighed in relief as he greeted his canine companion.

“Is that you, Thorn? Is that you making all that noise?”

Suddenly, something came swooping down and hit him on the back of the head. Thorn immediately began barking, trying to protect his master from harm. The thing that had hit him fell to the floor and he picked it up to examine it. It was a rather crudely made bat-shaped kite. Before he could determine where it had come from, all the lanterns went out and a roar of engines and headlights came hurtling towards him. As David and the boys pulled up, grinning wildly, Max threw the kite at David, who just stared at it blankly.

“What the hell are you boys playing at?!”

“Whoa, chill out, old man.” Laughed Paul. Max glared at him and then cuffed him around the ear.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“How was your date?” David interrupted.

“Practically non-existent, thanks to you.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“Mind telling me why Lucy ran off in the middle of dinner?”

“I don’t know, maybe you’re losing your touch.” David began to smirk, but it was cut short by Max grabbing him by the throat and hauling him off his bike. The others shifted about nervously, unsure if they should intervene. After a minute of them staring each other down, Max sighed and placed David on his feet. Once he had regained his composure, David spoke.

“All I did was what you asked. Michael needed a reason to see Star, so we gave him one. Besides, he’ll be lucky if he survives the night.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I told you, Max. Star is losing control, turning feral—”

“—Then kill her.” The boys froze, even David, for whom this very thought had crossed his mind, couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Max, she needs help.”

“We don’t have time to be babysitting the weak. If she’s going to be such a hindrance, get rid of her. You will not ruin this for me, David. This kind of behaviour is unacceptable, and is precisely the reason I want Lucy to join us.”

“What’s she gonna do? Ground us if we misbehave, put us on a timeout?”

“Perhaps. Boys need discipline, and I intend to see that you get it by any means necessary.”

They resumed glaring, each getting angrier by the second, until Dwayne gently reminded David that they still had to eat before they went home. He got on his bike, now utterly convinced that this obsession had driven Max insane, and led the boys back to the Boardwalk. He planned to stay out for as long as possible, anything to avoid the scene that was unfolding in his home right now.

Max watched them leave, a triumphant smile on his face as he tickled Thorn behind the ear. A plot had begun to form in his head. As he had said before, being immortal didn’t mean you were invincible. Maybe it was time the boys found that out for themselves.

oOo

Above the sound of the crashing waves, Star heard the bike pull up, and her heart immediately fell as she realised she was going to have to go through with this. It was the same feeling she’d had at her engagement party. Soon, Michael was calling her name, and she hid deeper in the shadows with a sedated Laddie behind her.

She watched as he frantically lit the oil drums, searching for her. Instead he found the blood bottles. He picked up the jewelled one that had been used for his initiation and took a sniff. The bottle was thrown across the room, smashing, sending its pungent odour over to her. With all her strength, she resisted the temptation to lose control and finally made her presence known to Michael.

“I’m over here, Michael.” Star announced sadly, channelling her bloodlust into pheromones.

“What’s happening to me, Star?”

She could feel his fear as if it were her own, and in a way it was. Neither of them knew what was happening to them. Granted, Star did know what was happening to Michael, however she’d been sworn to secrecy until David was ready. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

“Michael, I can’t tell you, I don’t know how to help you.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Star could barely help herself, how could she expect to help Michael as well? She kissed him mechanically, waiting for him to return them. She didn’t have to wait long.

She didn’t remember leading him to her bed or taking his clothes off, but here they were, with him slowly undressing her. Fear had paralysed her. All she could think about was how hurt David had looked when he’d asked her to do this. What had he said before he left? He was grateful? No, he’d said _we’re_ grateful. Who was _we_ , the boys? No, they were as uncomfortable around Michael as she was. What, or more likely, who was David protecting? Whatever the answer, she was determined to find out, once she had made it through this night.

  
  


Their whoops and cheers woke her. Star couldn't bear to face anybody, so she kept her eyes closed and hid behind her hand. She could feel Michael's breath on her neck and his arm around her, possessively, as if he were daring David to take her from him. But that was just it. She wasn't Michael's and his touch sickened her. Star wept silently, praying he would leave soon so she could talk to David.

Eventually he did, kissing her softly on the forehead. Star waited until she was sure he had gone, before she wrapped herself in her shawl and went in search of David. She found him picking up the shards of the bottle that Michael had smashed.

“Isn't that a bit pointless?” She asked quietly, pulling her shawl closer over her naked body. Her body used to be something that she had no shame in sharing with him. Now, she felt defiled, and the longer David refused to meet her gaze, the worse she felt.

“Pointless...?”

“Surely there are others?”

“Sure. But that one...was special. Meant something to me.”

“Meant something? Are we still talking about the bottle?”

“You tell me, Star. In fact, don't bother. I have too much to do before I go to sleep.”

“Like what?” She asked, confused. She'd done what he had asked, even though she didn't want to and now he was punishing her for it?

“David, what's your problem?”

“ _My_ problem?”

“Yes. _You_ tell me to sleep with Michael to give him a reason to join us, even though neither of us is happy about it, and now you're acting like I did it out of spite. I told you it was a ridiculous idea. Say he does join us now, how long am I gonna have to keep up the act? Come to think of it, why do you want him to join in the first place? I can see it in his eyes, David. He doesn't belong with us!”

“DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!” His temper exploded so quickly that she was taken aback. So rarely did he lose his temper like that.

“So why are you doing it?” She asked quietly, on the verge of tears. Her voice cracked as all the misgivings that had plagued her mind over this whole mess, spilt out all at once.

“Why make him fall in love with me, when I’m yours? Do you have any idea how disgusting I feel right now? Every time I look into your eyes, it just confirms what I already know. Michael's going to...he _is_ tearing us apart and I won't just stand by and let it happen.”

“Star, please. I'm tired, I don't want to talk about this now.” It was her turn to be angry.

“No! I'm not stupid. You and the boys have been acting weird ever since the Emersons moved here! What aren't you telling me?”

“Star, just drop it!” He was having trouble maintaining his human visage now, so she slowly turned away, shaking her head, sadly.

“Look, I know I had a hard time with the transition, but I did it, didn't I? I'm getting better all the time. I did it for you…” her voice quivered as she came across the real reason this secrecy bothered her so much.

“Sometimes…I feel like I'm back with the Gypsies. Why does everyone think they can dictate who I should fall in love with? I thought things would be different with you, but they’re not. I’m still an outsider in my own family because they don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on.” David exhaled sharply, and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch and he inwardly winced.

“We don't do it on purpose. You have to understand that there are some things that you just aren't ready to know yet.”

“Maybe...maybe I should come tonight, then? Maybe it won't be so hard for him to accept—”

“—No. He needs to see you as his salvation. He needs to be able to trust you completely, so you'll be the one he turns to.”

“Why can't it be you he turns to, like the rest of us did?”

“I don't think I'm his type.” She let out a smile with a sigh and he allowed a smirk to appear briefly.

“In a way, I’m kind of relieved I don’t have to come tonight. I don’t think I can face him right now, or any of you for that matter. I think I’ll take Laddie out tonight, make up for sedating him last night.”

“I’m sorry that I had to put you through this…it won’t be for much longer, I promise.”

Star couldn’t believe it. David had apologised to her again. What was troubling him so deeply that he felt it was necessary to apologise for the curious way he’d been treating her. She turned to ask him, only to discover he’d gone.

_Guess he didn’t have so much to do after all._

Were all vampires this complex?

Returning to her bed, she decided against it and instead quickly grabbed her clothes and slipped into bed next to Laddie. As she drifted to sleep, she reminded herself to wake up early, so she and Laddie could be gone before the boys woke up.

oOo

Max had another dinner date with Lucy, this time at her house. He was determined not to let David spoil it this time. As he got to the door, it opened without him even knocking and he came face-to-face with Lucy’s eldest, Michael. He seemed to be in a rush, however Max wasn’t going to miss this opportunity to get inside the boy’s head.

“How’re you doing? You must be Michael, right?” Max was trying to probe Michael’s mind, but for some reason it was proving quite difficult.

“And you must be Max.” Michael sneered at him.

This wasn’t right at all. Yes he had certain powers that he hadn’t had before, nevertheless, he shouldn’t be able to block a Master vampire so effectively.

“Right. How are you?” He shook his hand in a last ditch effort. Sometimes physical contact was needed to make a mental connection with a more powerful vampire, however he didn’t get the feeling that Michael was all that powerful. Max was oozing charm and sending off “trust me” signals, yet Michael seemed to be able to see right past them. Deciding to let it go, he sighed.

“Well, you’re the man of the house, and I’m not coming in until you invite me.”

“You’re invited.” Michael said, a little half-heartedly. Still, it got the job done, and Max felt the barrier melt away.

“Thanks very much.” He smiled at Michael and walked inside.

He found Lucy in the kitchen, getting ready to set the food on the table, and greeted her warmly. Max presented her with the flowers he’d picked from his garden - an apology gift from Thorn for attacking her yesterday. Thorn had received a very stern telling off for the mistake and been threatened rather unpleasantly if he was to do it again.

A kiss between them was interrupted by Lucy’s youngest son, Sam, introducing the guests he had brought over for dinner. Those Frog brats from the comic store. Max thanked his foresight to get Michael to invite him in. Whatever they were planning was sure not to work now. Well this was set to be a fun evening!

The romantic family dinner both Max and Lucy had hoped for, was punctuated every now and then by the boys trying to out him as a vampire. The garlic had amused him, as not many vampires were affected by it and he actually did enjoy eating it on occasion. The water had been more problematic. Had he not been invited, it would have burned like the dickens, right now it just made look like an idiot and he was thankful it wouldn’t stain. He sighed, at least it wasn’t David that was ruining tonight. He now saw that his boys weren’t the only ones in need of some discipline.

oOo

“So where’d she go?” Dwayne asked David, who shrugged and lit another cigarette.

“Dunno, but she didn’t want to be around us tonight, or more specifically - me.”

“Come on, man, she’s crazy about you.” Paul laughed, swinging a leg over the railing so he could sit on it.

“Not right now, she’s not. And I don’t blame her. What Max is making me do, what _I’m_ making her do is sick and she doesn’t even know why she’s got to do it.”

“S’not like you’ve got a choice.”

“I could stand up to him. Say no.”

“Yeah, and get your ass kicked.” Dwayne muttered.

“How’s that different to any other time?”

“'Cause this time he’ll kill you.” Marko spoke up. David sighed, knowing he was right. They all stared into the fire below them, waiting for Michael to approach them. He shoved Marko out of the way and grabbed David by his coat.

“Where is she?” Michael growled at him. David blew smoke in his face and grinned knowingly at him.

“Take it easy, Michael.” He said in a soft voice, however Michael was having none of it.

“Where’s Star, David?”

David felt his eyes flash dangerously, his grin disappear and a coldness envelope him which was usually reserved for enemies. Michael was the reason Star wasn’t with him tonight - Michael _was_ his enemy. David grabbed him back and snarled at him.

“Michael, you ever want to see Star again? You’d better come with us, now.”

They rode to a quiet place near the beach, where the boys had heard the remainder of the Surf-Nazis were partying. Parking their bikes, they quickly hid themselves from view in the branches of a nearby tree and beckoned Michael over to them. They observed the Surf-Nazis with predatory interest, while they danced around their campfire.

“Initiation’s over, Michael. Time to join the club.” David slipped into full fang and growled at Michael, the light from the fire silhouetting his angular features. Michael looked around him fearfully, only to find the others were grinning and laughing at him with sharp fangs and amber eyes. Before he could say anything, the boys took to the air and descended upon the Surf-Nazis with fervid hunger.

Their victims screamed in terror as they were thrown and dragged viciously along the sand. It had been a while since they had partook in a feeding frenzy, but tonight they had an audience to perform to. Tonight was for Michael’s benefit. Limbs and necks were broken, revealing to Michael the savage beast that now resided within him. He tried to look away, but the smell and vividness kept him glued to the violent scene unfolding before him. Claws tore into flesh, fangs carefully scraped across skin, revealing the sweet nectar beneath, which splattered across the sand.

Michael felt himself changing, feeling drawn to the brutality. He clung desperately onto the tree, fearing what would happen if he let go. The boys were now throwing what was left of the bodies onto the fire, revelling in the misery they had caused. The smell of charred meat wafted over to him on the breeze, driving him wild with hunger until he could bear it no more. He screamed, fell out of the tree and rolled down the sandbank.

Drawing in ragged breaths, he looked up to see the boys standing over him, grinning maniacally. They were covered in blood. It was smeared around their mouths and drizzled down their necks and chests. Paul and Marko’s shirts were torn, which seemed to explain why Dwayne never wore one. David was missing his trademark leather gloves, yet Michael couldn’t recall if he had been wearing them earlier.

“So…” David began.

“Now you know what we are and now you know what you are. You’ll never grow old, Michael, and you’ll never die, but you must feed.” He wiped the corner of his mouth and laughed.

oOo

Star was huddled in a corner, shaking. She was in a dishevelled state not unlike the boys were. She’d taken Laddie to the cinema in town which was playing _Labyrinth_. They’d just gotten to the part where Sarah had to choose the door that led to the castle, when it hit. She didn’t know what had set it off, but suddenly she was fighting for control over herself. Just like that, she passed out, or so she thought. When she came to, everybody in the theatre was dead, the screen was splattered with blood and Laddie was nowhere to be found.

“LADDIE?!” She screamed, jumping out of her stupor. A little form scurried out from beneath one the seats in the front row and Star breathed a sigh of relief. For a second she thought he might have been among the bodies that surrounded her.

“Are you okay now?” He asked, nervously. He thought it had been scary when she lost control while feeding on those bums and she’d snarled at him. This, however, was totally different.

She’d been like a rabid animal attacking anything that moved and even some that didn’t. He’d remembered Dwayne explaining to him about why they rarely attacked in crowds - something about causing mass hysteria. Well that certainly hadn’t seemed to bother Star, in fact it seemed to fuel her hunger. He’d hidden beneath a seat, making himself a small as possible when he realised he couldn’t stop her. Although he couldn’t be sure, he was almost positive that no one had made it out alive. She’d even killed the projectionist and the guy selling popcorn. He seriously doubted anyone would want the popcorn with the blood topping - except for vampires, of course.

“I think so…” She answered shakily. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Laddie shook his head, and quickly buttoned up his coat, hiding the claw marks she’d made when he’d tried to pull her off a little girl.

“David’s going to be really mad.” She whispered, surveying the damage she’d caused. He took her by the hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She squeezed back, smiling sadly at him. This was _his_ Star. She would never hurt him intentionally. It was just that _thing_ inside her.

“Come on, we’d better get out of here. We’re supposed to meet the boys soon.”

  
  


David seemed to be in a better mood. He kissed her softly upon the lips and she smelt the blood on his breath. Under normal circumstances, this may have led her to deepen the kiss, but she’d had her fill of blood tonight. Laddie raced over to Dwayne and scrambled up onto the bike behind him.

“How was your night?”

“Fine.” She answered, a little too quickly, however David didn’t seem to pick up on it.

“So, does he know?”

“Yep, and now it’s your turn.”

“My turn to do what? I’m not sleeping with him again.”

“I don’t want you to. All I want you to do is play _damsel-in-distress_ one last time.”

“What? Why?”

“I told you, Star. He needs to see you as his salvation. You’re going to persuade him to save you from the… _monsters_.” He chuckled at the last word.

“How is that going to convince him to join us? Shouldn’t I be persuading him to give into temptation?”

“No. I don’t want him to be like us just yet. He needs to prove himself.”

“And rescuing me, proves that somehow?”

“Sure. Now, here’s what you need to say to him…”

What he didn’t tell her, was that David now had no intention of inviting Michael to be a Lost Boy. He’d seen it for himself earlier. Michael wasn't suited to this life, and he refused to tear his family apart over Max’s twisted fantasy. Tomorrow night his plan would go into full effect and Star would get to meet - and hopefully kill the vampire who had condemned her to death. If not, Michael would see that Max was behind everything, kill him and David and the boys would kill the Emersons like they should have done in the first place.

oOo

Star found herself outside Michael’s window and called up to him. David was watching her from the shadows, making sure that she stuck to the plan. She asked if she could come up, however, Michael refused. She turned to see what David wanted her to do now and he mentally prodded her to continue. She nodded and launched herself in through his bedroom window, landing beside Michael's little brother.

“She’s one of ‘em!” He screamed, dashing over to his bed and wrapping himself in a blanket.

“You know where David took me tonight, don’t you, Star?”

“Yes.” She replied, following the script that David had given her. “It’s my fault, if you hadn’t met me, if I hadn’t liked you. I tried to warn you.”

That had been Marko’s idea. He suggested that to an outsider, Star’s behaviour looked more like she was trying to protect Michael, rather than trying to kill him. It fitted into David’s plan perfectly.

“Well I’m just like David now, Star.”

“No you’re not! You’re like Laddie and me, we’re not one of them.”

She was going off script, however David smirked to himself when he realised where she was taking it.

“Why didn’t you kill me last night?”

“You were supposed to be my first. It’s what David wanted.” She felt a stab of guilt at the mention of last night. It wasn’t a memory she particularly wanted.

“But I couldn't...”

“Why? Because you care so much about me?”

“Yes, I do.” She answered hesitantly, reaching up slowly to touch his face. He knocked her hand away and she recoiled slightly.

“What are you doing here, what do you want from me?” This question brought her back to David’s prepared answers.

“I wanted to tell you that it’s not too late for you. But for me it gets harder and harder to resist. I’m weak.” She replied, feeling a tear fall as she remembered what she’d done in the cinema. Michael grabbed her by the shoulders and she winced.

“Why did you come here tonight, Star?”

“I was hoping you’d help Laddie and me.”

Michael just laughed in her face. She jumped out of the window and flew off into the night, briefly hearing Michael call after her and his little brother telling her not to kill anybody.

 _Too late for that, kid_.

She thought sadly.

 **David:** Well done. You did well.

David appeared alongside her and she let out a sigh of relief.

 **Star:** Do you think it will be enough?

 **David:** I hope so.

  
  


When they got back to the cave, they found the boys waiting anxiously around the fountain.

“It’s done.” David confirmed. “Get some sleep boys, we’ve got a long night tomorrow.”

Star was about to go to bed, when David stopped her.

“What’s the matter, Star?”

“Huh? Nothing, just thinking about what I’ve got to do tomorrow.”

“No, you’re hiding something from me. What is it?”

“’Cause you always tell me what you’re hiding.” He flashed her a warning look and she sighed.

“I had a little trouble earlier, before me and Laddie met up with you.”

“What trouble?”

She explained what had happened in the cinema, watching David’s expression grow darker. Once she had finished, she waited for the eruption of anger, however it didn’t happen. Instead, David barked with laughter.

“David, I don’t think it’s funny. What if I’d hurt Laddie?”

“You took out everybody?” He smirked.

“Yes! Even the ticket-booth operator!”

“Did they overcharge you or something?”

It was her turn to flash him a warning look. He grinned at her and pulled her into his arms.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” He whispered in her ear.

“What’s so amazing about blacking out and killing everyone in a cinema. This is scaring me, David. I can’t control it.”

“You didn’t kill Michael. Besides, I think I’ve worked out what’s wrong.”

“What? Can I stop it?”

“Sure, you just need to stop tapping into our hunger pangs.”

She released herself from his embrace and looked up at him quizzically.

“Your hunger pangs?”

“Yeah. I think somehow, the night you made your first kill, you used our collective hunger to guide you. It isn’t necessarily a bad thing, it’s useful when food is scarce. But I don’t think you turned it off after you killed. So basically you’ve been walking round with the hunger of five vampires - six if Laddie’s had any hunger pangs. I’ve been a bit preoccupied, or else I might have noticed it before.”

“So, I’m not turning feral?”

“Not if I can teach you how to shut us out. Then it should only be your hunger, you’re feeding.”

“Show me how to do it, then.”

“Not tonight. Once tomorrow night is out of the way, I’ll be able to put all my energy into guiding you and Laddie.”

There was another reason, which David kept to himself. If Star was channelling all of their hunger, she’d be the perfect weapon against Max.

“Thank you.” She smiled at him.

“What for?”

“For not giving up on me.”

“Just remember to burn the cinema down next time.”

Star smacked him lightly and David felt himself leading her to his room. He wanted her to know that she didn’t disgust him as she feared - quite the opposite. Tonight he was going to show her that she still belonged to him and push aside any trace of Michael Emerson.

 

Afterwards, Star suggested that she should be with Laddie, in case Michael came for her before the boys woke up. David had tried to persuade her to stay with him, but eventually agreed that it was for the best and joined the boys in the back chamber.

  
  


Star felt herself being shaken awake and someone calling her name. She expected to see one of the boys or Laddie, but instead she was met with Michael’s face. He began to wrap her up in the shawl, and told her he was taking her out of here. In her haziness, she tried to recall her lines and begged him to take Laddie first. Her sleep-addled mind was trying to concentrate on the strange additional voices she could hear, but it was hard to force herself to stay awake during daylight hours.

The next thing she knew, her jacket was placed over her face and she was being carried away. Once outside, the sun’s rays sizzled her skin even underneath the material that covered her. Despite the pain, out in daylight, it was now impossible to stay awake. The pull was far stronger than when she been a half, looking to enjoy the sun while she still could. The need to sleep overwhelmed the torment of the burning and soon she passed out in Michael’s arms.

Suddenly a sharp pain in her chest jolted her awake. She screamed and writhed in agony, clutching at her chest. The pain was like how she imagined a heart attack must feel, although that wasn’t possible when your heart didn’t beat. She rushed to cover herself with the shawl that had slipped. Beneath the fabric, she sobbed, not understanding what had happened. She felt for Laddie’s hand, grateful that he hadn’t experienced what she had just felt. Somewhere distantly, she could hear Michael’s little brother shouting at Michael to start the car. Just before she fell into unconsciousness again, she wondered if David knew what he was doing. She hoped for his sake that he did.

 


	10. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the song "As Heaven Is Wide" that features in this chapter. That honour belongs to the ever wonderful Garbage.

Star drifted in and out of consciousness. She was huddled next to Laddie on what she assumed was Michael’s bed. Michael, who had passed out on the floor, had woken up fully about an hour after they had arrived. His little brother, Sam and his weird friends had been in and out of the house all afternoon, bringing back deterrents to make the house vampire-proof, and effectively trapping her inside. Star tried to stay well out of their way.

This wasn’t part of the plan.

Michael watched over her and Laddie, shooing the strange boys every time they'd pop up asking about any unknown weaknesses vampires had.

 _Like I’d tell them…_ She thought to herself.

Sometimes, it was just to make sure she was _cooperating_. Star felt like she was a prisoner, being guarded at all times. Every few minutes, Michael would ask if she was okay and she would try to reply as vaguely as possible. At this point, she didn't care how real David wanted her to play _damsel-in-distress_ , she was not helping them to kill her family. Michael had gone downstairs to help the others secure the house. Star curled up on the bed and drifted into a light sleep, safe in the knowledge that a few locked doors and windows weren't going to stop the boys from getting in. Gypsies knew that the legend surrounding the invite-only curse was a myth. Vampires could enter as many times as they wished, but it was only when a genuine invite was given, were they immune from vampire wards. It was Holy ground, where they needed an invite to gain access, which she highly doubted this house was built on.

As the sun began to set, a calmness surrounded her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she as reassured herself that the boys would be coming for her and Laddie.

“They'll be coming for Laddie and me, won't they?” Star hadn't realised that Michael was standing at the window, keeping an eye out for any sign of the boys. As she gathered that he'd heard what she had said, she froze.

“They'll be coming for all of us.” He replied absently, leaving the room quietly. Relieved that he thought she was just scared, she turned around to wake Laddie up. It was time for them to go home.

“Huh?” He answered sleepily.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. They’ll come, I know they will. You know I won’t let anything happen to you, right?”

“I know.” He whispered gently. The claw marks on his chest had disappeared, yet he was still worried about what would happen if she lost control again.

The sun dipped gently below the horizon, leaving a golden glow behind it. The nightlife on the Boardwalk was just waking up, as were the vampires of Santa Carla. Miles away, Star heard David scream in anger.

He was coming for them.

oOo

The cave felt eerily empty, considering how active it had been only a few hours earlier. David was already awake, however he was waiting for his full strength to return before he actually got down. Somewhere in the main cavern he heard one of Marko’s pigeons fluttering about.

_Marko._

He hadn’t deserved that. How cowardly could you be to stake someone in their sleep? Why the hell hadn’t Star stopped them?

Unless…

Had they killed her too?

He tried reaching out for her, however he couldn’t feel her presence. That didn’t necessarily mean she was dead, so he concentrated on other reasons he might not be able to sense her. Beside him, Paul and Dwayne shifted. They were also trying to gain as much strength as possible, so that as soon as they were able, they could avenge their fallen brother. David felt the last rays of the sun, dipping below the horizon. He opened his eyes, came face-to-face with Marko’s remains and let out a cry of anguish. Each of them released their grip on the bar they hung from and flew off into the night in search of Star, Laddie and revenge.

_Nothing that you say will release you_   
_Nothing that you pray will forgive you_   
_Nothing's what your words mean to me_   
_Something that you did will destroy me_   
_Something that you said will stay with me_   
_Long after you're dead and gone_   
_If flesh could crawl my skin would fall_   
_From off my bones and run away from here_   
_As far from God_   
_As heaven is wide_   
_As far from God_   
_As angels can fly_

_Garbage – As Heaven Is Wide_

oOo

Max was finally getting to enjoy a nice dinner with Lucy. There were no boys - neither his, nor hers - to interrupt them. Thorn lay quietly by Max’s side, occasionally looking up at him, hoping for some scraps. The sound of wings flying overhead, drew Thorn’s attention and he barked to let Max know. Lucy jumped and screamed, and Thorn was once again told off for doing his job. Max had heard them too, still he didn’t want anything to ruin tonight.

“What’s the matter, Lucy?”

“Oh, just old memories coming back, I—”

“—No seriously, why are you so jumpy tonight.” He’d picked up on it as soon as he’d greeted her at the door and had hoped it was just residual from Thorn’s attack. However as the night wore on, she still couldn’t seem to relax, despite Thorn being on his best behaviour, and Max began to wonder what was destined to spoil their evening this time.

“Well, it’s something Sam said…”

_Hmm, not the son he thought she would mention._

“…he came into the store, and it’s just a kid’s imagination I’m sure, but…he seemed so sincere. It’s insane.”

“Tell me, I promise not to laugh. Honest.”

“Well, he seems to think Santa Carla is crawling with vampires. I know it’s silly but…”

So those Frog brats he’d been hanging around with, had been at it again. Maybe he should have concentrated on initiating Sam first, rather than Michael. Still, it didn’t really matter now. The urgency with which those wings had flown past earlier, told him that David and his boys had just learnt a very important lesson, which meant his plan was in full swing. By the end of tonight, the Lost Boys would be no more, and he would start over with a brand new family.

 

As night fell, Star was trying to subtly make Michael see, that it wouldn't be so bad to have a family that cared for him, people he could just be himself around. But therein lay the original problem with this whole stupid plan; Michael already had all of that and no amount of her being dangled in front of his eyes would make him forget.

Star began to wonder, as she had so many times since David first told her his plan, what his ulterior motive was for wanting Michael in particular to join. Complete honesty and openness wasn't one of David's virtues and although you could always tell when there was an underlying sub-plot going on beneath the surface of those cruel blue eyes, you would never know until _he_ was ready to tell you.

Barking and yelling from downstairs brought her back to the present situation. They headed out to the balcony just in time to see Sam running outside to save his dog. Michael ran off after him as the sound of wings filled the air. She didn't know why they were bothering, they wouldn't have hurt the dog. It wasn't what they were interested in.

As Michael dashed outside and Star could see and hear the Boys approaching, she began to panic. Surprisingly, David hadn't covered what to do when Michael rescued/kidnapped her and Laddie, took them to his house and turned it into a vampire-proof fortress. All the while, it appearing that David and the boys were coming to kill them all, when they were actually coming to retrieve Star and Laddie, and tell Michael to toughen up and invest in some sunblock.

She decided the best thing to do was to continue her act a little longer until she knew what the rest of David's plan for Michael was. As the the boys drew closer, she and Laddie screamed in terror with the rest of them.

“Michael, hurry!” She caught a glimpse of David in the sky, and got so lost in her role, that she wasn’t sure if she was actually happy to see him or not. His eyes were burning with anger, and it didn’t seem to be all directed at Michael.

“Michael, they’re coming!”

Michael and Sam finally made it back to the house and slammed the door shut behind them.

“Take them upstairs!” Michael yelled to Edgar and Alan, who were toting their stakes like guns. Edgar shoved her towards the stairs and Alan grabbed Laddie just as something exploded from the fireplace. After reaching Michael’s bedroom, Edgar and Alan took out their stakes and pointed them at Star and Laddie.

“I say we terminate them right now.”

She wriggled out of Edgar’s grasp, pushing Laddie into the adjoining bathroom that led to Sam’s room.

“LADDIE RUN!”

Edgar and Alan chased after them and Star slammed the bathroom door behind her to slow them down. As they reached Sam’s room, she dove with Laddie under the bed. The two young hunters burst into the room, however the things they were chasing were nowhere in sight. The door to Sam’s bedroom was open, and the boys jumped back in terror when Paul appeared from behind it.

“You’re mine!” Paul snarled at them, dispatching their weapons easily and throwing them to the floor.

“You killed, Marko!” His words froze Star to her core.

Marko was dead? When, how?

She fought to control the river of tears, turned and whispered to Laddie.

“Sweetheart, I need you to stay here and be really quiet. Can you do that for me?” He nodded.

“I don't want you to move from this spot until me or one of the boys come back for you, okay?” He nodded once more and squeezed her hand tightly. Star rolled out from under the bed as quietly as she could. Alan and Edgar were too busy with Paul to notice her. If she could slip out of this room unnoticed, then she could return to Michael’s room and corner the boys in the bathroom with Paul. She opened the door only to be confronted by Sam’s dog. Smelling her true nature, he growled at her viciously. Star backed up slowly into the room, the dog following her every move and she shut herself inside the closet.

Great! Now what was she going to do?

She could hear a struggle happening in the bathroom and was mentally willing herself to get out of the closet, and help Paul. She’d always been terrified of dogs though, even when she’d been human, and now it was like her worst fear had come to life. Trapped in a closet, with a vicious dog growling at her from the other side. Her fear paralysed her and she stood shaking in the dark. Dogs, like vampires, could smell fear, and the scent that she was giving off was making things worse.

Suddenly, her face felt like it was on fire. Her vision became blurred until she couldn’t see, although she could hear Paul screaming and she struggled to remain calm. The dog was still growling at her from behind the closet door, but as long as he was after her, he wasn’t after Laddie. More screams followed, however these ones seemed to be coming from the two young boys. Star felt the dog’s presence leave and was about to exit the closet when the searing pain on her face quickly multiplied across the rest of her body. The burning escalated until her muscles went into spasm. All thoughts, apart from how to stop the pain, ceased.

The last time Star had felt anything close to this kind of agony, was the night she’d met Michael and she’d attacked David. Although this wasn’t a hunger pang. She felt no hunger, she didn’t feel anything except her own physical suffering. Every time she tried to shift into a more comfortable position to die in, the pain would steadily get worse. Eventually it became too much and she screamed out for release. However her screams became lost in the cacophony of Paul, Alan and Edgar, and she gave in to the darkness.

 

When Star came to, she whimpered with the residual pain.

What the hell had happened? Was this the next stage of her hunger pangs?

It hadn’t just been her skin, it had been down her throat and in her lungs, choking her from the inside out. She had felt every part of her - skin, flesh, organs, even bone - just disintegrate, and yet she was still here. Her eyes stung fiercely, and she still couldn’t open them properly. She lay there in darkness, trying to recover, rejoicing in the bliss of the agony finally leaving her body.

All too soon, it returned. This time transforming into a combination of the sharp pain in her chest that she had experienced earlier, and the recent searing agony. The question of whether vampires prayed was answered, as she pleaded for anyone or anything that would listen, to just stop it hurting. Her pleas were ignored, and pain continued surging throughout her like electricity.

 

Laddie could hear Star screaming. He didn’t know what to do. She’d told him to stay under the bed until she came back for him, but now she was in trouble. He watched curiously as Sam entered his room and was ambushed by Edgar and Alan. He boasted about how he had _nailed_ one of them downstairs. Laddie felt the bed dip as all three sat on it. Edgar and Alan told Sam how they had killed Paul, or _Twisted Sister_ as they referred to him, and Laddie felt an anger he had never felt before. They’d killed Paul and one of the others and now they were killing Star!

He felt his features change as his blood-lust grew, and he lay there panting under the bed. David didn’t want him becoming like them just yet, however right now he didn’t care what David wanted. They were killing his family, when all they’d wanted was for them to join with them.

“…death to all vampires.”

“Maximum body count.”

“We’re awesome monster-bashers.”

“The meanest.”

“The baddest!”

Star came to again, just as Laddie exploded from under the bed in full fang. His screaming brought her out of her narcosis and she struggled to get to her feet. They couldn’t hurt, Laddie, he was just a little boy. He didn’t have anything to do with this. She burst forth from the closet, shielding him from the boys.

“Stop! Get away from him, you just stay away from him. He’s just a little boy.” She sobbed, holding back a snarling Laddie, who was still trying to attack the boys who had killed the only real family he’d ever had.

 

David was stalking Michael from the shadows. He’d already prevented him from escaping upstairs with his brother and now Michael was trying to seek him out. It was almost kind of funny watching him pretend to act tough, when David could see he was shaking with fear.

“You afraid to face me, David? Huh?”

“I tried to make you immortal.”

“You tried to make me a killer!”

David kicked him to the floor again and laughed. This was too easy. Michael turned to show that he had vamped out and David laughed again.

“You are a killer.” He informed him, as Michael caught the blood that was dripping from his nose, on his tongue. They lunged at each other through the air and the final battle began.

 

Edgar and Alan were tying Star and Laddie up. They’d decided they couldn’t kill either of them just yet, especially not without Nanook around to help. So the only thing to do was to tie them up until they figured out what to do with them.

As Laddie explained to Star about what had happened to him, and about Paul’s demise, she suddenly understood what the pain she had been experiencing was. She counted in her head.

Paul had already said that Marko had been killed, so that must have been the _heart attack_ in the car outside the cave. The searing agony would have been Paul, being pushed into the bathtub of Holy Water. So that left either Dwayne or David still alive. She concentrated on her link to David, feeling only slight relief when she discovered it was still there. It didn’t bring back the others, and she felt tears threatening to fall.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. She just wanted to go home. Nobody was supposed to die.

Suddenly Star’s chest was punctured by yet another sharp pain. Knowing it could only be David, she freed herself from her restraints, pushed past the boys and ran downstairs. She had stop Michael, before it was too late.

_Take it back, I dare you, take it back_   
_No you can't, you should have thought of that_   
_What's inside a man that goes so wrong?_   
_Choke on guilt that's far too good for you_   
_Say one word, I'll laugh and bury you_   
_Leave you in the place where you left me_   
_If flesh could crawl my skin would fall_   
_From off my bones and run away from here_   
_As far from God_   
_As heaven is wide_   
_As far from God_   
_As angels can fly_   
_I wish I could fly_   
_As angels can fly_   
_I wish..._

_Garbage – As Heaven Is Wide_

Star ran downstairs screaming Michael's name. It no longer mattered to her if she blew her cover, she had to stop him from killing David. The scene as she reached the bottom of the stairs however, turned her blood to ice and stole all the air, that she didn’t need, from the room. David was impaled on a pair of antlers. Everything stopped.

_This isn’t real…_

The room was suddenly too bright and the footfalls of Sam, Edgar and Alan chasing down the stairs after her, sounded like someone banging on a very large drum. Star could have stood there forever, just staring at his body, however Michael pulled her aside.

“Don't let them see me like this!” he whispered. Sam, Edgar and Alan approached and Michael growled at them to get away from him.

“What's the big deal? You destroyed the Head Vampire! It’s all over.” exclaimed Edgar.

“Nothing's changed.”

“He's right, I don't feel any different.” Star confirmed. She wouldn't have either way as she was a full vampire, but what she really meant, was that she could still feel the pull on her bond with Laddie, who was only half.

“Then there's still one more.”

Star couldn't take any more of this. Her Lost Boys were dead, why was she still pretending that she was a victim? The answer came to her almost immediately - if she showed her true self, they might think _she_ was the Head Vampire. A voice outside called out to Sam and Michael and the boys balked as they realised that their Mom had come home early. Edgar and Alan followed Sam to attempt some damage control.

It was all so ridiculous. Was the legend surrounding the Head Vampire false also? Maybe David wasn't really dead. She needed to go and look at him. But before she could, someone else entered the room. Star recognised him as the owner of the video store past the Boardwalk.

Max, was it? What was he doing here?

He headed straight for David's body and her undead breath caught. She pressed Michael further into the shadows as she observed Max’s actions. He reached his hand out and turned David's face to the light. He no longer looked vampiric or cruel as he sometimes could. He looked as he did when he slept beside her. Peaceful, innocent.

Star felt her heart break and another flood of tears threatened to fall. Her brow furrowed in comprehension, as she watched Max's face seemingly mirror her own emotions. Suddenly the horrible truth of what David had been trying to keep from her all this time, revealed itself. Anger bubbled up inside her as she realised Max was to blame for all of this.

As he left the room, Star tried to find solace in the warm body next to hers, until she remembered it was Michael. She was trapped. She just wanted to grab Laddie and return to the cave. But she couldn't leave her boys here with _them_. How was she going to get them out of the house without anybody noticing? Had the boys known about Max? They must have. Star’s mind jumped and skipped from one trail of thought to another as she tried to figure out what she was going to do next.

In the background she could hear Michael's mother arguing with Sam and the Frog brothers. Star watched quietly from the shadows as Max approached her sheepishly.

“I'm sorry, Lucy. This is all my fault.”

Yes, it certainly was. She listened carefully to him trying to explain himself, but every word made her angrier.

“David and my boys misbehaved. But I told you, boys need a mother.”

So that was the big secret plan that cost her family their lives? Max has trouble getting a girlfriend, so his whole fucked up idea of a family has to pitch in? He didn’t even seem sorry that they were dead.

“I knew it! You're the Head Vampire!” exclaimed Sam.

Michael's brother had already figured it out? Maybe they'd been luring the wrong son. But now was no time for ifs and maybes, Star couldn't control her anger any longer. She stepped out from the shadows, while Michael still tried to hold her back.

“Star, don't!” He whispered, harshly. She shook out of his grip and advanced upon Max.

“You're the secret that David was protecting!” She all but spat out, however all she got was a simple nod in return. Alan and Edgar walked in, arguing about some vampire test that Max had passed, which had been rendered useless once Michael had invited him into the house.

She now understood the parts each of them had to play, and why it was so pivotal that she be the one to lure Michael. Why it be so important that she appeared unhappy with the boys. Star had to be attainable, which meant no ties to David.

 _It was always going to be flawed!_ She wanted to scream at him. As she'd told David countless times before; what would happen after Michael was initiated? How long would this pretence have to keep going?

“It was you I was after all along, Lucy. I knew that if I could get Sam and Michael into the family...there was no way you could say no. It was all going to be so perfect, Lucy. Just like one big happy family…”

Max was too preoccupied with his fantasy to feel Star probing his mind for the truth she desperately sought. However, the truth was more painful than she could ever imagine…

_Max had been thinking for a while that the boys were getting too out of control. David turning Star, and poisoning his precious bloodline with filthy Gypsy blood, had been the last straw. Max saw Lucy and her boys as a chance to start over, but first he had to get rid of his previous family. It began the night he had first come over to Lucy’s. After meeting Michael at the door, he tried to implant his plan in Michael’s mind, only to discover that David had beaten him to it. Nevertheless, being a Master, David’s leash on his mind was easy to break. He planted it in Michael's head to kidnap Star, thus turning David against her._

It explained why David had looked so angry with her when he had come for Michael.

_Max had hoped that the Emersons would all be turned by now, and together they would rid Santa Carla of the Lost Boys. However, those Frog brats had intervened and saved him the hassle. Now all he had to do was turn Lucy, and she would have fresh blood waiting for her to make the transition complete._

Star jumped back in horror as she was released from Max’s mind and he vamped out. Michael stepped out of the shadows, still in full fang and launched himself at Max.

“Michael, no!” She screamed at him. She wanted the pleasure of his extermination all for herself. David - and possibly the others too - had died believing she was a traitor, all because of him. Michael was thrown onto the balcony, as if he were a ragdoll. Star let her hunger and anger fill her like never before, and attacked, only to be swatted out of the way like a butterfly being mauled by a tiger.

She was roused the same time as Michael, by the sound of _La Cucaracha_ blaring from a horn outside, and a truck came smashing through the doors. Sam and Lucy dived out of the way, as Michael jumped down to push Max into the path of the stakes which had been lying in the truck’s bed. The force sent Max’s body flying over to the fireplace, which exploded into flames and created a fireball that engulfed the room. It disappeared up the chimney, and sent down a plume of soot, covering them all. As Star released herself from Michael’s embrace, she cried hysterically.

“It’s over!”

Michael held her close, thinking she was relieved, however Star didn’t know what to feel. She was glad that Max was dead after all the suffering he had caused. But her boys, her family was dead. Murdered right in front of her, and she hadn’t been able to do a thing about it. She sobbed as she realised that she still couldn’t reveal who she really was to Michael, and that David’s plan had trapped her with his killers.

“STAR, STAR!” Laddie cried, running down the stairs as fast as he could.

“Laddie!”

He was alive!

At least Star still had him, and she intended to hold on tight to him until she could figure a way out of this mess. She raced over to him and picked him up, not caring that Sam’s dog was still barking at her. He circled round her, trying to alert the Emersons to the danger that she posed. However, they were all too busy celebrating to notice. While they followed the old man who had saved them into the kitchen, Star took Laddie over to David’s body, so she could mourn him properly.

“What are we going to do, Star? I’m not a vampire anymore, are you?”

“Yeah, I still am. I’ve killed, remember? I don’t know what we’re going to do, Laddie. We’ve got to get out of here, but I don’t want to leave the boys here with these _monsters_.” She sniffed back tears as she held David’s cold hand in hers. Suddenly something occurred to her.

“Maybe he's not dead.”

“What?” asked Laddie.

“Well it wasn't wood, and I-I don't think it pierced his heart...” She rambled until Laddie put his hand on her shoulder.

“Star...”

“We need to help him.” She said, scrambling to try and lift him off the antlers.

“Star, he's gone.” Laddie confirmed, sadly.

“No! He's not gone, he wouldn't leave me.”

“Star, it's okay—”

“—No it's not okay. I'm sorry, David, I'm so sorry...I didn’t betray you, I swear. I wish you’d told me about Max, maybe I could have helped you. But he’s gone now, you don’t have to worry about him anymore. Just please, come back to me.” She sobbed and kissed him lightly on the forehead, as he had done to her so many times before.

“Isn’t this touching…”

Star turned to face the owner of the voice, and was promptly knocked unconscious.

 


	11. Epilogue - One Year Later

He made sure that he was out of her line of sight and resumed watching her as she returned to the Emersons. He didn't fancy his chances to take them all on at once without the boys for back up. He'd have to wait until she broke away from them to be by herself again.

_She_.

He smiled to himself, remembering what the outcome was the last time he'd had this talk with himself. He meant to kill her for her betrayal, but he was dismayed to discover that he couldn't. Not yet; she was just out of reach. But that wouldn't last for long.

David always got what he wanted…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So we've finally reached the end! I really hoped you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I want to thank each and every person who has read and/or given Kudos this story. It means the world to me. I'm planning the sequel right now. I hope you'll enjoy it just as much, as we move away from the movie and into my own twisted world – Mwahaha!  
> =:x


End file.
